Der Junggeselle und das junge Mädchen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Manchmal sind es die Gemeinsamkeiten, die einen aneinander binden und manchmal... manchmal sind es gerade die Unterschiede, die es möglich machen.  Dreifacher Preisträger im NCIS LJ AWARD 2009!
1. Nach Alte Wunden

**Titel:** So einfach ist die Liebe nicht oder Der Junggeselle und das junge Mädchen  
**Originaltitel:** The Bachelor and The Bobbysoxer  
**Autor:** PhilLeeGirl  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kapitel:** 1/36  
**Pairing:** Tony DiNozzo/Maddie Tyler  
**Rating:** T  
**Kategorie:** Romantik/Freundschaft  
**Inhalt:**Eine Reihe von Nach-der-Episode-Momenten von "Alte Wunden" (Requim, Ende Staffel 3) bis zu "Schlimme Tage" (Judgement Day, Ende Staffel 5), die sich auf die aufkeimende Beziehung zwischen Tony, dem Junggesellen, und Maddy Tyler, dem jungen Mädchen, konzentrieren.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Nicht einmal die Geschichten, die im Original auf zu finden ist.

**A/N:** Dies ist der erste Post-Episoden-Moment in einer ganzen Reihe angefangen von _Alte Wunden (Requim)_ bis zu _Schlimme Tage__ (Judgement Day)_ konzentriert sich auf, die sich bildende Beziehung zwischen Tony (dem Junggesellen) und Maddie (dem Backfisch).

**Warum kann man sich fragen.**  
1.) Das erste Mal als ich _Alte Wunden__ (Requim)_ sah, hat mich Tonys Spruch, dass er Maddie gerne kennen lernen wollte, einfach getroffen. Der Spruch sollte anzüglich und widerwärtig sein, aber Tony wurde so erwachsen im letzten Jahr und ich dachte, es wäre interessant zu sehen, wenn es eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden gäbe. Am nächsten Morgen habe ich mich selbst dazu überredet ein großer Tony/Maddie-Shipper zu sein. Zugegeben, es ist schwierig umgeben von Flugzeugträgern im NCIS-Shipper-Ozean zu sein, aber ich bin immer bereit mich einer Herausforderung zu stellen.  
2.) Meine Eltern hatten einen Altersunterschied von fast 20 Jahren und waren eins der glücklichsten Pärchen, die ich jemals kannte. Darum glaube ich daran, dass so was klappt und ich mag es, dies auch in Fanfiktion zu erkunden.

**Ü/N:** Ein wirklich unbekanntes Pairing, aber irgendwie finde ich es süß. Eine Anmerkung zu dem Titel. Da die Geschichte auf einem Film (So einfach ist die Liebe nicht, nebenbei sehr empfehlenswert) beruht, habe ich zum einen den dt. Filmnamen genommen und zum anderen die richtige dt. Übersetzung vom englischen. Also nicht wegen dem langen Titel wundern. :-)

**ACHTUNG:** Mal kurze Anmerkung, diese FF hat letztes Jahr drei Preise beim NCIS LJ Award 2009 gewonnen und zwar in den Kategorien "Rare Het Pairings - Best Post Ep" (Seltenes Hetero Pairing - Beste Nach-der-Episode), "Rare Het Pairings - Best Romance" (Seltenes Hetero Pairing - Beste Romanze) und "Rare Het Pairings - Best Others" (Seltenes Hetero Pairing - Beste Andere).

Hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte.

**Wortanzahl:** 658 Wörter

**Kapitel 1 - Nach "Alte Wunden" (Requiem) ****  
**  
"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony blickte auf beim Klang einer Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. In diesem Moment sah sie aus wie ein Standbild aus einem alten Grace Kelly-Film - alles nur Schönheit und Eleganz und Farbe - eingerahmt in seiner Zimmertür im Krankenhaus. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos, als er über ihren Beinaheunfall nachdachte, dass sie beinahe zu den Engeln geschickt wurde und was für eine Schande es gewesen wäre, diese Schönheit zu vergeuden. Räuspernd, fand er seine Stimme wieder und lächelte, "Miss Tyler."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, dreifach so stark, als sie das Zimmer betrat, "Ich glaube, Agent DiNozzo, da Sie fast gestorben sind um mich zu retten, können sie mich Maddie nennen."

"Nun, Maddie", er zwinkerte sie an und wollte sich sofort selbst Gibbs-klatschen: "Ich glaube, Sie nennen mich dann besser Tony."

"Okay, Tony. Wie geht es dir?", sagte sie, als sie sich im Stuhl neben seinem Bett zusammenrollte.

"Mir geht es gut."

"Lügner".

Sie blinzelten sich gegenseitig für einen Augenblick an. Irgendwie fühlte sich der Austausch natürlich, normal an. Nicht wie bei praktisch Fremden und sicher nicht wie bei zwei Menschen, die vorher nie miteinander gesprochen hatten.

"Sorry", der Augenblick wurde von ihrer Entschuldigung gebrochen und sie waren wieder Fremde. "Ähm ... wie heißt sie nochmal? Die Dame mit den Tattoos?"

"Abby", lieferte Tony mit einem kleinen Lachen.

Maddies Finger schnippten, "Abby, richtig. Nun, Abby erzählte mir, dass du wegen einer Lungenentzündung überwacht wirst. Dass deine Lungen geschädigt sind."

Zum ersten Mal seitdem sie den Raum betreten hatte, sah er weg von ihr. "Abby hat ein großes Mundwerk. Meine Lungen waren schon lange, bevor ich in den Potomac ging, beschädigt. Ich hatte vor einigen Jahren die Pest."

Ihre Nicht-Reaktion überraschte ihn. Normalerweise waren die Leute schockiert jemanden zu treffen, der die Pest gehabt hatte, aber sie saß einfach da und starrte ihn an. Schließlich neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite.

"Und warum hast du das getan? Ich bin sicher, selbst wenn deine Ärzte dir nicht verboten haben, im November in verschmutztes Wasser zu springen und lange genug drin zu bleiben, um zwei Leute aus einem Auto zu ziehen und dann Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung zu machen, hätte dir klar sein müssen, dass dies eine schlechte Idee sein würde."

"Sicher, dass du kein Gibbs bist? Bissig genug war es dafür", scherzte Tony. Ihr Schweigen war genug um ihm zu sagen, dass sie trotz seines gewitzten Kommentars eine Antwort wollte. Er seufzte: "Es ist mein Job."

Ihre Locken hüpften, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte: "Nein, war es nicht. Das hatte nichts mit NCIS zu tun. Das war Jethros Versuch das Unrecht, dass er Kelly nicht retten konnte, richtig zu stellen."

"Das zählt nicht. Mein Job ist es den Rücken meines Bosses zu schützen. Und das ist es, was ich getan habe. Und ich würde es wieder tun. Egal, was passiert."

Sie nickte: "Also, danke Tony. Dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast und dafür, dass du auf Jethro aufpasst. Ich bin sicher, Kelly wäre dankbar zu wissen, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihn lieben und dass jemand für ihren Dad sorgt."

Als er ihr sein schönstes Lächeln gab, wurde sie leicht rot: "Nicht der Rede wert. Ich liebe es einfach den Helden zu spielen."

Sie lachte und verdrehte die Augen, "Werd einfach gesund, okay?"

"Werde ich mache. Du vermeidest Schwierigkeiten."

"Ich werde es versuchen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nochmal.", sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Vor dem Überschreiten der Schwelle wandte sie sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Plötzlich waren ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihn fest küssend. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. Ihre Hände landeten auf seinen Schultern, als er seine Arme locker um ihre Hüften wickelte.

Als der Kuss endete, zwinkerte und grinste sie ihn an: "Wollte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich immer wie eine ertränkte Ratte küsse."

Sie rauschte aus dem Zimmer und er blieb ein zweites Mal atemlos zurück.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Nach Mord im Taxi

**Wortanzahl:** 667 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - Nach "Mord im Taxi" (Designated Target) **

"Bin ich ausländerfeindlich?"

Es gab keine Begrüßung, als er die Tür seiner Wohnung für sie öffnete, nur diese Frage, die sie in kompletter Verwirrung zu ihm hoch blinzelnd ließ. Ihm die Tüte mit Fast Food gebend, schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Was?"

"Bin. Ich. Ausländerfeindlich?", wiederholte er die Frage langsam.

Sie zuckte die Achseln: "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Es bedeutet..."

"Tony", sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab, als sie an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung Richtung Küche ging, "ich bin kurz davor meinen Master zu machen, ich weiß was ausländerfeindlich bedeutet. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du ausländerfeindlich bist. Ich würde sagen, dass ich dich in letzten Monaten gut kennengelernt habe; du zeigst keinerlei Zeichen Ausländer zu hassen. Aber dann, in dieser post-9/11-Welt sind die meisten Polizisten übermäßig misstrauisch gegenüber Nicht-Einheimischen. Und du bist kein normaler Polizist, du arbeitest für die Navy. So, ja, ich denke du könntest etwas ausländerfeindlich sein."

"So, du denkst also auch, dass ich ein ... ein Rassist bin. Wie nett. Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Freundin die Wahrheit sieht."

Maddie seufzte, als sie beobachtete wie Tony wütend seinen Balkon am Ende seines Wohnzimmers betrat. Den Kühlschrank öffnend, griff sie zwei Flaschen Bier aus der Fruchtschublade und benutzte ihren Fuß um ihn zu schließen. Den Flaschenöffner ebenfalls greifend, folgte sie ihm hinaus auf den Balkon. Als sie am Ende der Liege bei seinen Beinen saß, gab sie ihm die Bierflaschen und den Öffner: "Jemand der ausländerfeindlich ist, ist kein Rassist. Sie haben nur Angst vor Ausländern. Diese Ausländer können weiß, schwarz, Asiaten, Arabier, was auch immer sein. Ich bin sicher als dein Großvater in dieses Land einwanderte, traf er viele Engländer, die ihn wegen seinem Heimatland hassten, obwohl sie die gleiche Hautfarbe hatten. Als ich sagte, dass du etwas ausländerfeindlich sein könntest, meinte ich es wirklich nur so, dass dein Beruf dich dies gelehrt hat. Im gutem und im schlechtem. Woher kommt dies alles, Tony?"

"Ziva", das Wort kam aus seinem Mund wie ein Seufzer, als er seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen den Stuhl fallen ließ. "Wir hatten diesen Fall mit einer Frau und einem Taxifahrer... Jedenfalls, es war verrückt und Ziva war wirklich seltsam. Und sie warf mir vor, dass ich ausländerfeindlich sei."

"Nun, das ist so, weil sie in dich verliebt ist", Maddie nahm einen Schluck aus einer der geöffneten Bierflaschen.

Tonys Kopf hob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Was? Ich meine ... wie kommst du darauf?"

"Tony, Tony, Tony", Maddie lächelte als sie sich aus dem Stuhl erhob. "Eine Frau weiß solche Dinge. Es wird kalt hier draußen, ich gehe hinein. Wenn du mir nicht in 10 Minuten Gesellschaft leistest, werde ich deine Shrimps essen und den Film ohne dich starten."

Bevor sie den ersten Karton mit chinesischem Essen öffnen konnte, saß Tony neben ihr auf der Couch: "Ich bin nicht in Ziva verliebt."

"Ich weiß."

"Was soll ich machen deswegen... mit ihr?"

Maddie zuckte mit den Schultern als sie ihm eine Gabel und seinen Karton Nudeln mit Shrimps reichte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas gibt was du machen kannst. Nun ja, außer ein guter Freund zu sein und zu hoffen, dass sie jemand anderes findet. Schubse sie vielleicht in McGees Richtung. Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn stören würde."

"Ich werde nicht Kuppler spielen, Missy", er klaute ihr einen ihrer Klöße.

"Hey", sie schlug seine Hand mit ihren Stäbchen, eine Spur Sojasauce zurücklassend. "Ich würde es machen, aber du lässt mich ja nicht mit deinen Freunden spielen."

Die Sauce von seiner Hand lecken, seufzte er: "Ich habe es dir erklärt, Mads. Ich will nicht, dass Gibbs eine falsche Idee bekommt, warum ich ihm nicht erzählt habe, dass wir zusammen herumhängen."

"Manchmal, Tony, denke ich, dass du die falsche Idee hast. Jethro wird sich nicht darum kümmern, dass wir Freunde sind. Ich brauche mehr Entensauce."

Sie ging zur Küche und er blieb zurück, sich wieder einmal über die Natur ihrer Freundschaft wundernd.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Nach Gesucht und Gefunden

**Wortanzahl:** 580 Wörter

**Kapitel 3 - Nach "Gesucht und Gefunden" (Lost and Found) ****  
**  
"Dieser Junge hatte sogar einen Ferrari Bett genauso wie der Ferrari, den Magnum fuhr. Wie cool ist das?"

Maddie lachte wie es schien für das zweitausendste Mal während Tonys Erzählung von den letzten Tagen. Jede neue Beschreibung vom Kind oder seines Raumes oder seiner Eigenheiten ließ sie in Gelächter explodieren.

So sehr Tony es auch liebte, Maddie lachen zu hören, würde er langsam wütend, dass er den Witz nicht mitbekam. "Was? Was ist so lustig über dieses Kind?"

"Du kapierst es wirklich nicht? Dieses Kind bist du. Er ist dein Mini-Me. Er ist eine schürzenjägerische, charmante, film- und fernsehsüchtige neunjährige Version von dir. Ich wette du warst genauso wie er in seinem Alter."

"Vertrau mir, ich war kein Stück wie er als ich neun war. Zumindest hat er Eltern, die ihn tatsächlich mögen und lieben", Tonys Stimme wurde ruhig und gefühlvoll als er sich von Maddies Futon wegbewegte. "Möchtest du ein Bier?"

Die Hand ausstreckend, erwischte sie sein Handgelenk bevor er sich zu weit weg von ihr war. "Tony, es tut mir leid. Ich ... Möchtest du darüber reden?"

"Nicht wirklich", sanft löste er ihre Hand und ging zur Küchenecke, sich wünschend, dass sie in seiner Wohnung wären, sodass er tatsächlich in diesem Moment in einen anderen Raum gehen könnte.

Ihre Knie an ihre Brust ziehend, seufzte sie. "Als ich klein war, habe ich mir gewünscht ich wäre ein Gibbs. Ich dachte Kelly wäre glücklich, weil ihr Papa niemals ihre Mama schlug."

"Was?", Tony drehte sich schnell um und sah herunter auf diese wunderschöne junge Frau am Ende der Wohnung. Er dachte, er kenne sie so gut. "Dein Vater schlug deine Mutter?"

"Bis wir alt genug waren das er uns benutzen konnte."

Zwei große Schritte und er war quer durch den Raum, sie in seine Arme ziehend. "Maddie, es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Du ... du sahst nie danach aus ... ich wusste nicht ... Du bist so ..."

Ihre Arme um seine Taille schlingend, lächelte sie zu ihm hoch. "Wir tragen keine Zeichen, Tony. Wir stempeln uns nicht auf die Stirn 'Mein Vater benutzte mich als Boxsack' oder 'Mein Vater interessierte es nicht, ob er mich alleine zurückblieb.' Wir tragen diese Narben, diesen Schmerz, diese Wut und diesen Groll in uns. Bis wir jemanden genug vertrauen um es mit ihm zu teilen. Mein Vater ist tot und ich hatte genügend Therapien um meine Probleme auszuarbeiten, darum ist es etwas worüber ich mit jedem spreche."

"Warum ich, Mads? Warum erzählst du es mir?"

"Weil ich dir schon mit meinem Leben vertraute, nun denke ich das ich dir auch mit meiner Seele vertrauen kann."

Ihr direkt in die Augen sehend, streichelte er sanft ihre Wange. "Meine Mutter starb, als ich acht Jahre alt war, drei Monate später nannte mich mein Vater zum ersten Mal wertlos. Ich hatte ein B (Ü/N: eine Zwei) in einem Mathetest bekommen, wo ich wirklich zu kämpfen hatte um es zu verstehen. Bei meinem nächtlichen Bericht, während er seinen Scotch hatte, sagte er es mir. Er nannte mich wertlos und sagte mir, dass ich in der Gosse ende. Bis zu diesem Moment war ich so verdammt stolz auf dieses B gewesen. Das nächste Mal als er mich wertlos nannte..."

Als Tony fortfuhr zu reden, bewegte sich Maddie leicht neben ihm, sodass sie ihn halten konnte, als er ihr die harten Wahrheiten über den Narren, der nicht einen jungen Anthony DiNozzo liebte, erzählte.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Nach Wie ein wilder Stier

**Wortanzahl:** 429 Wörter

**Kapitel 4 - Nach "Wie ein wilder Stier" (Corporal Punishment) ****  
**  
"Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?"

Tony zuckte zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück, als Maddie nach dem großen, weißen Verband über seine Nase griff. "Pass auf. Die Schmerzmittel haben leider schon aufgehört zu wirken."

"Sorry", Maddie ließ ihre Hand fallen und legte ihren Kopf schief als sie ihn ansah. "Aber im Ernst, was ist passiert?"

"Ich rannte in den Unglaublichen Hulk und er war wirklich, wirklich sauer."

Sie zuckte in Sympathie zusammen. "Irgendwas anderes was schmerzt?"

"Nun, da er fast mein komplettes Team platt machte, ist mein Ego noch okay, aber mein Magen ist ziemlich lädiert.

"Oh, armer Tony", sie bewegte sich um ihn zu umarmen, aber dann überlegte sie es sich und trat zurück, "warum nimmst du nicht eine schöne, heiße Dusche? Bis du fertig bist, habe ich das Abendessen fertig."

Tonys Augen weiteten sich in Panik. "Du willst kochen?"

Maddie rollte ihre Augen. "Nein, ich koche deine gefrorene Spaghettisauce auf und Wasser um Pasta zu machen, aber ich weise die Andeutung das ich nicht kochen kann, zurück."

"Du hast mir eine Lebensmittelvergiftung gegeben, als du das 'Danke das du mein Leben gerettet hast'-Abendessen für mich gekocht hast", Tony gab ihr einen seiner ungläubigen Blicke. "Ich war drei Tage lang krank!"

"Nun ja, aber das war nicht meine Schuld! Ich wusste nicht, dass Gemüse in Dosen schlecht werden kann. Außerdem, wir wären vielleicht nie Freunde geworden, hätte ich mich nicht um dich kümmern müssen."

"Mads, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das Vergiftung kein Weg ist um 'Freunde zu werden und Menschen zu beeinflussen'."

Maddie streckte ihm ihre Zunge aus. "Findest du es klug sich über mich lustig zu machen, wenn ich nur deine Nase zwicken muss um dir immensen Schmerz zu verursachen?"

"Stimmt.", er gab ihr ein leichtes Lächeln als er sich langsam aus der Küche begab. "Ich werde eine schnelle Dusche nehmen und mich dann bis zum Abendessen hinlegen, okay?"

"Sicher. Hast du noch mehr Schmerztabletten?"

"In meinem Rucksack."

Bereits in Richtung des Eingangbereiches gehen, wo sie wusste, dass er seinen Rucksack fallen gelassen hatte, rief sie ihm zu. "Du wirst eine Tablette zum Abendessen nehmen, dann wirken sie besser und ich werde heute Nacht auf deiner Couch übernachten im Falle das du was brauchst."

Tony lächelte, als er sich auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer im hinteren Teil der Wohnung machte. Bis er Maddie Taylor traf, hätte er nie in Betracht gezogen das eine Lebensmittelvergiftung was Gutes sei, aber manchmal brachte es wirklich Vorteile wie etwa jemanden, der sich um einen kümmert.

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Nach Beweise

**Wortanzahl:** 429 Wörter

**Kapitel 5 - Nach "Beweise" (Tribes) ****  
**  
"Na, was denkst du?"

Tony spitzte seine Lippen und rümpfte die Nase als er in Gedanken seine Finger mit Maddies ineinander und heraustrat aus dem Theater und in die Lichter des Schriftdisplayschild des Broadways trat. "Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Es war gut, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es das war was Hitchcock im Sinn hat für_Die 39 Stufen_."

"Es ist das nicht", sie schlang ihren Arme um seinen Arm als sie gingen. "Es ist das was Patrick Barlow sich vorstellte für ein liebevolles, aber dennoch lustiges Bühnenstück basierend auf _Die 39 Stufen_ mit nur vier Schauspielern. Ich dachte, das es brillant war und dass die Schauspieler eine erstaunliche Arbeit geleistet haben."

Tony lachte. "Du denkst nur, das Charles Edwards erstaunlich ist, weil du für ihn schwärmst, seit er in _Murder Room_ war."

"Nun, das könnte auch stimmen", schloss sie sich seinem Lachen an als sie seinen Arm hob und sich an seine Seite schmiegte.

Tonys Arm wickelte sich um ihre Schultern als sie gemächlich in Richtung Restaurant, dass sie für nach dem Theater gewählt haben, spazierten. Er war noch nie ein Fan vom Broadway gewesen; er hatte immer das flackernde Licht einer Filmrolle über die brennenden Scheinwerfer von der Bühne vorgezogen. Ehrlich gesagt, nachdem er in einem kalten Penthouse in Manhattan aufgewachsen war, war er kein großer Fan von New York gewesen und irgendwie schien der Broadway der Inbegriff der Stadt zu sein. Maddie, jedoch, hatte noch nie ein Broadwaystück gesehen... war niemals in New York gewesen, so als sie sich dafür entschied zu ihrem Geburtstag ein richtiges Broadwaystück zu sehen, stimmte er zu zurück zu kehren nach New York. Er ließ sie das Stück wählen, das Restaurant und die Art des Transport. Es erstaunte ihn, dass das Spiel, dass sie gewählt hat, auf einen Film, den er liebte, beruhigte. Nach ein paar Blocks in komfortabler und geselligem Schweigen, drückte Tony einen Kuss auf Maddies Kopf. "Danke."

"Für was?", sie lächelte zu ihm hoch mit Heiterkeit und Verwirrung aufleuchtend in ihren Augen.

"Dafür, dass du etwas ausgewählt hast was ich mag. Du wolltest schon seit Monaten nach New York kommen um etwas auf dem Broadway zu sehen und als ich schließlich zustimmte, hast du etwas ausgewählt wo du wusstest, dass es mich interessiert. Das war sehr nett von dir."

Maddie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm hin. "Tony, wir sind Freunde. Freunde machen keine Pläne etwas zu machen, nur weil eine Person es mag. Menschen werden keine Freunde ohne gemeinsame Interessen. Unser gemeinsames Interesse sind Filme, darum, wenn ich ein weiteres Interesse von mir mit dir teilen werde, mache ich etwas was mit Filmen zu tun hat."

"So, wenn du mich zum Reiten nötigst, darf ich dann meine liebsten John Wayne Filmsprüche zitieren?"

"Natürlich. Wenn du mich dann zu Autorennen mitnimmst, kann ich eine Million Hinweise auf _Knight Rider_ und _Speed Racer_ machen?"

"Das versteht sich.", er schob ein Stück ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr und wickelte seinen Arm wieder um sie als er anfing zu gehen. "Was ist mit Menschen die keine gemeinsamen Interessen haben? Können sie trotzdem Freunde sein?"

"Wenn einer oder beide sich Mühe geben. Ich denke Zivas Lesen eines ganzen Buches über Filme ist ein würdiger Aufwand. Vielleicht könntest du versuchen ein Buch zu lesen, dass sie liest und diskutierst es mit ihr."

Tony seufzte. "Wie kannst du wissen das ich über Ziva rede?"

"Weil ich deine Gedanken lesen kann", sie zwinkerte zu ihm hoch.

"Oh ja? Nun gut, was denke ich genau in diesem Moment?"

"Zwei Dinge. Erstens bist du hungrig", sie piekte seinen Bauch, "aber der grummelnde Bauch verrät das. Zweitens musst du dringend wieder mal _Die 39 Stufen_ sehen."

Beim Öffnen der Tür zu dem kleinen italienischen Bistro pfiff Tony. "Verdammt, du bist gut. So, dies kümmert sich um meinen Magen, aber was denkst du sollen wir wegen dem Film machen?"

Nach ihrem kleinen Geldbeutel angelnd, ließ sie einen Schrankschüssel vor ihn baumeln. "Erinnerst du dich an die Tasche, die ich im Grand Central gelagert habe, als wir aus dem Zug stiegen?"

"Ja", zog Tony die einzige Silbe.

"Drinnen ist ein tragbarer DVD-Spieler, Kopfhörer und alle drei Versionen: 1935, 1959 und 1989. Ich dachten, wir können sie auf der Heimfahrt schauen", sie gab ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln.

"Oh, das ist einfach gruselig."

Der Maître d' _(Ü/N: Oberkellner)_ traf ein bei Maddies Lachen.

Ende Kapitel 5

**Ü/N:** _Patrick Barlow_ ist ein bekannter britischer Theaterschauspieler, der auch vereinzelt in Filmen auftritt. Am bekanntesten sind wohl seine Rolle als _Will Kempe_ in _Shakespeare in Love_und _Julian_ in _Bridget Jones - Schokolade zum Frühstück_.

Näheres Info sind hier zu finden...  
.de/name/nm0055271/


	6. Nach Auf der Lauer

**Wortanzahl: **429Wörter

**Kapitel 6 - Nach "Auf der Lauer" (Stakeout) **

"Warum haben wir das vorher noch nie gemacht?"

Maddie seufzte zufrieden als sie sich näher an seine Seite kuschelte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Natürlich, ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, warum wir es heute Abend getan haben. Wofür war eigentlich der Kuss, als ich hereinkam?"

"Während dieser Ermittlung traf ich eine atemberaubende, kluge, freche, lustige Detektive in Metro und ich war völlig fasziniert", er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen, "von der Tatsache, dass ich jede Bewegung und jede Fähigkeit von ihr mit dir verglich. Ich versuchte sie anzubaggern, aber ich dachte dabei 'was ist mit Maddie'."

Maddie stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen. "Darum hast du beschlossen _'Was zum Teufel! Wenn Maddie heute hier auftaucht, werde ich sie besinnungslos küssen und sehe was passiert.'_"

"Eh, so ziemlich", er gab ihr einen leicht verlegenen Blick.

"Na, Gott sei Dank", sagte sie als auf die Kissen zurückplumpste. "Ich dachte, ich müsste nackt auftauchen oder dich praktisch anspringen bevor du meine Hinweise bemerkst."

"Oh, das waren Hinweise? Gott, ich bin so eingerostet nach dem ... nach letztem Jahr, dass ich dachte ich läge komplett falsch. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich totale Angst hatte, dass du mich direkt ins Gesicht schlagen würdest. Ich war so erleichtert, als du deine Arme um meinem Nacken und deine Beine um meine Taille geschlungen hast, was ich nebenbei liebte."

Maddie lehnte sich über ihn. "Tony, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe." 

"Ich weiß, aber es gibt so viele verschiedene Arten der Liebe." Er flocht seine Hände in ihr Haar, es von ihrem Gesicht festhaltend, sodass er in ihre Augen sehen konnte. "Mit unserem Altersunterschied und unserer Freundschaft, dachte ich das du mich niemals so lieben wirst wie ich dich."

"Du hast gerade eben gesagt, dass du mich liebst."

"Ja, und das ist wahr. Ich liebe dich, Mads. Als meine beste Freundin und als mehr. Ich möchte das dies etwas bedeutet, irgendwo hin führt." 

Sie grinste ihn für ein paar Sekunden an bevor er seinen Mund mit ihren in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss bedeckte.

Als der Kuss auseinanderbrach, lächelte er hoch zu ihr. "Kann ich das als Zustimmung nehmen?"

"Ganz sicher."

"Und das was wir eben taten? Können wir es noch einmal tun?" 

"Oh, darauf kannst du zählen." Sie warf ein Bein über ihn, sodass sie rittlings auf seiner Taille saß. "Aber dieses Mal bin ich oben."

Seine Antwort wurde durch ihren Kuss verschluckt.

Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Nach Hundeleben

**Wortanzahl: **464Wörter

**Kapitel 7 - Nach "Hundeleben" (Dog Tags) **

"Was passiert mit Ericas Hund?"

"Huh," Tonys sah hoch und über die Motorhaube seines 1966 grünen Ford Mustangs, bei dem er versuchte nicht raufzusabbern, hinüber zu Maddie.

Ihre Augen verdrehend, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Es ist ein 'stang. Du hast allein diesen Morgen zwölf von ihnen gesehen. Ich hab gefragt was mit Ericas Hund passieren wird."

"Oh, ich weiß nicht." Tony ging um die Front des Autos herum. "Und dies ist der erste '66, den ich heute gesehen habe. Ich muss diesen Moment genießen." Gerade als er sich hinunterbeugte, um die Verarbeitung des Kühlergrills zu bewundern, drehte er seinen Kopf wieder in Maddies Richtung. "Warum nennst du Petty Officer Perelli Erica?"

"Weil ich sie kannte ... kenne. Ich hab ein paar Arbeiten für den Tierarzt, der mit den Pax River-Hunden arbeitete. Ich traf Erica ein paar Mal. Sie schien wie ein guter Mensch und ein guter Hundehalter. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihren Hund getötet hat."

"Was ist mit ihr und dem Töten von Petty Officer Hanson?"

"Nun, er war irgendwie ein Idiot." Als Tony aufstand und sie ungläubig anstarrte, zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. "Was? Ich sage nicht das er es verdiente zu sterben, aber er war ein Idiot und er war wirklich kein guter Hundehalter."

"Oh mein Gott. Hast du gerade eben wirklich einen Mord gerechtfertigt, weil der Mann nicht nett zu seinem Hund war?"

Spöttisch meinte sie. "Natürlich nicht, aber der Hund war unschuldig."

"Genauso wie Hanson ... Warum lächelst du so?" Tony umrundete mit seinem Finger ihren Mund.

Ihre Lächeln verbreitete sich. "Wir haben gerade unseren ersten Streit."

"Nein, das ist er nicht.", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wir haben schon zig Mal zuvor gekämpft. Erinnerst du dich an die James Dean-Diskussion?"

"Ich weiß, aber dies ist unserer erster Streit als Pärchen. Das ist anders.", sie lächelte, als sie sich ihm näherte und ihre Arme um seine Hüfte schlang.

Sie an sich ziehend, seufzte er. "Okay, du ziehst Befriedigung hieraus, nicht wahr? Du genießt es einen Streit zu haben, weil es ein weiteres _'Erstes Mal'_ ist." Als sie nickte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Du kannst manchmal so ein Mädchen sein."

"Einer der Gründe warum du mich liebst."

"Ja", er küsste ihre zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Lippen. "Nun, können wir aufhören über Perellis Hund zu reden und uns die Corvettes ansehen?"

"Sicher, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du herausfindest was mit dem Hund passiert ist."

Tony seufzte. "Fein, ich werde es herausfinden, aber es gibt keinerlei Chancen das wir einen Kampfhund adoptieren!"

"Natürlich nicht", sie entzog sich seinen Armen und verschränkte ihre Hände mit seinen als sie sich auf den Weg zur Corvette-Abteilung machten. "Ich dachte wir würden mit einem Jack Russell anfangen."

"Maddie", knurrte Tony.

Sie lächelte einfach nur zu ihm hoch.

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Nach Lang lebe die Königin

**Wortanzahl: **464Wörter

**Kapitel 8 - ****Nach "Lang lebe die Königin" (Internal Affairs)**

"Willst du darüber reden?"

"Nicht wirklich", murmelte Tony als er aufs Bett kroch und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legte.

Leicht schnaubend beugte sie sich über ihm um das Handtuch, dass er einfach nach der Dusche fallen gelassen, als er in die trockene Kleidung gewechselt hatte die sie für ihn herausgelegt hatte. Das Handtuch nutzend um sanft sein nasses Haar zu trocknen, probierte sie es noch mal. "Bist du sicher? Es passiert schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass du den ganzen Weg vom Navy Yard zu meiner Wohnung im strömenden Regen rennst."

"Ich weiß. Schau", er fing eine ihre Hände und küsste sanft ihre Handinnenfläche. "Ich werde dir darüber erzählen, aber für einen Moment möchte ich nur Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, die ich habe durch das Zusammensein mit dir. Okay?"

Sein Haar zurück streichend, beugte sie sich herunter und küsste seine Schläfe. "Natürlich. Möchtest du einen Film sehen?" 

"Klingt gut." Ein paar Sekunden später, nachdem er den Titel des Filmes sah den sie spielte, schnaubte er leicht.

"Hey, das ist ein echt guter Film."

Er rollte sich herum, sodass das er auf seinem Rücken zu ihr hoch schauend lag. "Ich weiß. Ich mag diesen Film. Nur ich... Denkst du jemals, dass wir das sind?"

"_Der Junggeselle und das junge Mädchen (Ü/N: Siehe Notiz am Anfang des ersten Kapitels)__?_ Nein. Erstmal, ich habe keine ältere Schwester in die du dich verlieben könntest. Zweitens, ich bin nicht der jungfräuliche Shirley Temple-Typ, selbst mit meinen blonden Locken. Und drittens, du bist kein Cary Grant."

"Ich meine das nicht wörtlich. Ich meine den Altersunterschied, der Unterschied in unseren Erfahrungen, nur unsere allgemeinen Unterschiede."

"Tony", sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar, "was ist heute passiert? Was hat dich so aufgeregt?"

Er versicherte sich, dass seine Augen in ihre blickten. "Ich habe heute Jeanne gesehen. Sie hat mich beschuldigt ihren Vater ermordet zu haben, aber ich denke Jenny hat es getan."

"Tony..." 

"Aber das Schlimmste", unterbrach er sie, "war, dass ich sie anlog. Ich sagte ihr, dass das was wir hatten nicht echt war. Aber es fühlte sich echt an. Und es war so einfach sie darüber anzulügen." 

Maddie holte tief Luft, blieb aber für einige Augenblicke still als sie weiter fortfuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar zu streichen. Schließlich sagte sie leise. "Tony DiNardo liebte Jeanne Benoit sehr, aber hatte Tony DiNozzo sie jemals wirklich gekannt? Sicher, DiNardo und DiNozzo sind sich sehr ähnlich, aber war es real? Vielleicht, wenn es so einfach war nein zu sagen, war es dies nicht... oder vielleicht bin ich einfach nur egoistisch und wünsche es mir."

Tony sah hoch an die Decke. "Auf dem Lauf hierher habe ich nachgedacht über die Nacht, als wir uns gegenseitig über unsere Väter erzählt haben, über die Tatsache, dass du die einzigste Person bist, der ich jemals die ganze Geschichte erzählt habe, über die Tatsache, dass ich versuchte Jeannes Vater zu bekommen, aber niemals ein Wort über meinen eigenen sagte. Vielleicht bedeutet es, dass weil Tony DiNardo sie liebte, wäre Tony DiNozzo bereit gewesen sie zu lieben." Er sah zurück zu sie. "Ich liebe dich, Maddie. Zuerst liebte ich dich als einen Freund und jetzt liebe ich dich wie mein Leben." 

Sanft zog sie ihn hoch, sodass ihre Stirne sich gegenseitig berührten. "Ich liebe dich auch, Tony. Als mein Freund, als mein Leben. Und dies? Dies ist sehr real." 

"Sehr real", wiederholte er als er seine Lippen zu ihren senkte. Als sie sich küssten, legte er sie langsam nieder, sodass sie unter ihm war. Den Kuss brechend, zog er sich zurück und hielt sich über ihr. "Hey! Was meinst du damit, dass ich kein Cary Grant bin?"

Maddie kicherte. "Nur, dass du mehr der Steve McQueen-Typ bist."

Er grinste als ihre Lippen sich zu einem weiteren Kuss trafen.

Ende Kapitel 8

_  
**Ü/N:** Reviews? *hundeblick*


	9. Während Grüne Zone

**Ü/N: **Maddies Chatname ist **notabobbysoxer**, was so viel heißt wie **keinbackfisch** oder **keinjungesmädchen**. Tonys Name ist _morelikestevemcqueen_, was auf deutsch heißt _mehrwiestevemcqueen_. Ich behalte die Originalnamen bei.

**Wortanzahl: **550Wörter

**Kapitel 9 - Während "Grüne Zone" (****In the Zone****) **

**notabobbysoxer**: Wie ist der Irak?

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Einfach schön.

**notabobbysoxer**: Ist das Sakasmus, den ich entdecke?

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Wenn du Sarkasmus meinst, dann ja.

**notabobbysoxer**: Halt den Mund ... du weißt, dass ich nicht buchstaabiern kann.

**notabobbysoxer**: Ich meine buchstabieren.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Jardines schaut mich komisch an, weil ich am Computer lol. (Ü/N: Chatsprache für "Laut auflachen")

**notabobbysoxer**: Apropos Jardine ... Wie geht es ihr mit all den Staub und Schmutz und so.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Ihr geht es gut. Offenbar ist dieses Waschding mehr über Keime. Eigentlich ist sie ein totaler Chaot. Das ist nett. Es erinnert mich an dich und deine Wohnung oder meine nachdem du fünf Minuten da warst.

**notabobbysoxer**: Ich habe dir gerade mental auf die Schulter geschlagen.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Ich zuckte eben zusammen.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Ich vermisse dich allerdings.

**notabobbysoxer**: Ich weiß, ich vermisse dich auch.

**notabobbysoxer**: Ich bin heute Abend bei dir. Hoffe, dass das okay ist.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Natürlich. Ich mag die Idee das du bei mir bleibst... in meinem Bett schläfst. Obwohl, wenn ich da wäre, dann würden wir nicht schlafen.

**notabobbysoxer**: Nuh uh, nicht das machen.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Machen was? Er fragt unschuldig.

**notabobbysoxer**: Unschuldig, dass ich nicht lache (Ü/N: wörtliche Übersetzung ist "mein Arsch"). Ich werde keinen Cybersex mit dir über einen Regierungssatellit haben.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Okay, erstens redest du über deinen Arsch. Zweitens, was wäre, wenn ich wirklich hier stationiert wäre. Drittens, das erinnert mich daran das dieser Regierungssatellit stinkt, so wenn ich plötzlich verschwinde ist es weil ich das Signal verloren habe, nicht weil ich in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Okay?

**notabobbysoxer**: Danke. :-(

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Was?

**notabobbysoxer**: Ich habe versucht nicht über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass man dich in die Luft sprengen könnte und du musst es erwähnen. Und einen verdammten Witz daraus machen. Das ist nicht lustig.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Sorry.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Maddie, bist du noch da? Tut mir wirklich leid.

**notabobbysoxer**: Ich weiß, ich ...

**notabobbysoxer**: Was, wenn wirklich etwas passiert? Werde ich darüber in den Nachrichten hören? Wie werde ich es wissen?

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Mads, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich änderte die Kontaktinfos bevor ich ging. Wenn etwas passiert, bekommst du einen Anruf vom NCIS ... wahrscheinlich Jenny.

**notabobbysoxer**: Wirklich?

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Yeah. Wirklich. Ich änderte alle meine Notinformationen und Begünstigungen für dich. Ich meine, Gibbs wird schon wissen, wenn mir etwas zustößt, also warum ihn als meinen Ansprechpartner in Notfällen haben. Außerdem verstehst du das Warten auf Anrufe.

**notabobbysoxer**: Huh?

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Nichts. Nur etwas, was ich einmal Kate sagte.

**notabobbysoxer**: Okay.

**notabobbysoxer**: Vielen Dank das du das gemacht hast, btw (Ü/N: by the way, Chatsprache für "nebenbei gesagt"). Es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Und es bedeutet eine Menge, das ich nicht frage musste.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Ich versuch es. Ich weiß nicht und werde nicht immer alles richtig machen, aber ich versuche es.

**notabobbysoxer**: Du machst es richtig gut.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Nun, ich werde lieber gehen. Jardine versucht zu schlafen und mein Klicken auf den Tasten hält sie wach. Ihre Augen senden Todesstrahlen hierher.

**notabobbysoxer**: Ooo ... Gruselig. Hol dir etwas Schlaf. Du musst morgen fit sein.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Werd ich tun. Lieb dich, Mads. Ich werde bald zu Hause sein.

**notabobbysoxer**: Liebe dich auch. Ich werde warten.

_morelikestevemcqueen_: Hab einen schönen Tag.

**notabobbysoxer**: Schlaf gut.

_morelikestevemcqueen ist jetzt abgemeldet __  
_  
**notabobbysoxer ist jetzt abgemeldet**

Ende Kapitel 9


	10. Nach Der Mann ohne Gesicht

**Wortanzahl: **941Wörter

**Kapitel 10 - ****Nach "Der Mann ohne Gesicht" (Recoil)**

"Ich komme wohl ungelegen, nicht wahr?"

"Nein", Maddie lächelte die Frau an Tonys Haustür freundlich an. "Dein Timing ist perfekt. Wir sind gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig und ich war ... Ich wollte ausgehen um uns etwas Dessert zu holen."

"Mads, wer ist es? Der Film fängt gleich an", Tony erschien plötzlich im Flur hinter Maddie. Als er Ziva sah, erstarrte er. "Oh. Hey, Ziva. Was machst du den hier?"

"Ich kam her um mit dir zu reden, aber ich sehe das es nicht der richtige Moment ist, darum sollte ich einfach nur gehen", Ziva zeigte mit ihrem Daumen über ihre Schulter um ihren Pfad des Ausgangs anzuzeigen.

Die Hände ausstreckend, zog Maddie Ziva sanft in die Wohnung. "Nein. Du solltest bleiben. Rede mit Tony. Ich werde euch nicht weiter stören."

Tony zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Yeah, das ist gut. Gib uns nur eine Minute, okay?"

Ziva nickte und warf Maddie ein Lächeln zu als sie die Wohnung betrat, aber sie blieb nahe genug um das Gespräch zwischen den beiden zu hören.

"Ich dachte, dass du heute Nach hier bleibst", flüsterte Tony.

"Wollte ich", flüsterte Maddie zurück. "Ich dachte du willst Ziva helfen. Ich dachte du wärst ein guter Freund."

"Das ist ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie und du weißt das."

Ihren Arm ausstreckend, streichelte sie seine Wange. "Yeah, das war es und es tut mir leid, aber du musst für sie da sein. Tony, jeden Tag der vergangenen Woche hast du dich beschwert, das sie dich nicht mit einbezieht, das sie nicht zulässt das du ihr hilfst. Nun, sie ist hier, also geh ihr helfen."

"Du bist die Beste", er bewegte die Hand auf seiner Wange um ihre Handinnenfläche zu küssen. "Ich rufe dich an, wenn sie geht?"

"Okay, ich werde bei Meg sein", stehend auf den Zehenspitzen gab sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie die Wohnung verließ.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, drehte sich Tony um und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Beim Betreten des Raumes bemerkte er, dass Ziva flüchtig durch die Fotos, die auf dem ganzen Couchtisch ausgebreitet waren, sah. Bevor es an der Tür geklingelt hatte, hat Maddie daran gearbeitet einige neuere Bilder von ihnen beiden in ein Album zu kleben. Die Bilder und das Album lagen nun zurückgelassen auf dem Tisch, wo Ziva sie entdeckt hatte.

Ein kleines Lächeln erleuchtete Tonys Gesicht als er bemerkte auf welche zwei Fotos Zivas Finger im Moment lagen; es waren seine Favoriten von den Vielen. Das erste wurde ein paar Wochen vor dem Reitturnier, an dem Maddie teilgenommen hatte, aufgenommen. Maddie saß rittlings auf ihren Pferd und streckte sich nach oben um ihr einen Glückskuss zu geben. Ihre Freundin Meg machte das Bild kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen. Er liebte den Blick der Freunde und Liebe, den sie einander gaben. Das zweite Bild wurde auf der Auto-Show, zu der sie in der vergangenen Woche gegangen waren, gemacht. Eins der Ausstellungsstücke war ein Ferrari 308GTSi genau wie der den Magnum gefahren hatte und irgendwie hatte Maddie den Besitzer so verzaubert, dass er zuließ das sie ein Foto machen durften, wo Tony sogar sich an das Auto lehnen durfte. Allerdings hatte Tony sich entschieden, dass sie ebenfalls auf dem Bild sein sollte und das Ergebnis war das Tony sich gegen das Auto in der klassischen Tom Selleck Pose mit verdrehten Hüften und gekreuzten Beinen lehnte und Maddie sich an ihn lehnte. Seine Arme waren um ihre Taille geschlungen und ihre Arme waren über seine gekreuzt. Es war kitschig, aber auch sehr wie sie.

"Wie lange seit ihr ein Paar?", fragte Ziva ohne von den Fotos hochzusehen und bewies so, dass sie wusste, das er den Raum betreten hatte.

Zur Couch gehend, gab er ihr ein Lächeln. "Das ist eine wirklich einfache Frage mit einer wirklich schweren Antwort und es hängt alles von deiner Definition des Zusammenseins ab."

Ziva sah hoch. "Ok, wie lange fickst du schon das College-Mädchen?"

"Hey", er streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach den beiden Bildern unter ihrer Hand und fing an alles in das Album hineinzuschieben. "So ist das nicht. Verstanden? Ich liebe sie."

"Oh", Ziva blinzelte Tony für ein paar Momente an bevor sie still wurde als sie sich von ihm wegdrehte. "Ich sollte gehen."

Tony seufzte. "Nein. Es tut mir leid, Ziva. Ich möchte das du mir vertraust."

"Und trotzdem vertraust du mir nicht", spottete sie als sie auf das Album wies das Tony hielt.

Sie hatte Recht. Wenn er wollte, das sie ihn mit einbezog, ihm ihr helfen ließ; musste er dasselbe tun. Er musste ihr verständlich machen das seine Freundlichkeit nicht von einer Art Pflichtgefühl kommt, sondern weil er sie als Freund wertschätzt. Er saß auf der Couch und öffnete das Album. "Maddie hat so eine Sache mit Fotoalben. Sie hat ein paar aus der Zeit als sie ein kleines Mädchen war mit Bildern von Kelly. Die Woche nachdem ... nachdem es passierte, lud sie mich zum Abendessen ein um die Alben zu sehen und um mir Abendessen zu kochen. Leider kann sie nicht kochen und ich endete mit einer schrecklichen Lebensmittelvergiftung. Ich war für etwa drei Tage krank. Wir fanden heraus das wir viel gemeinsam haben, wie etwa die gleichen Filme und Autos und Fernsehserien. Obwohl, das meiste davon sieht sie nur in Wiederholungen oder auf DVD, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Sie sagt immer, dass wir reifemäßig gleich alt sind und sie hat Recht."

Ziva saß neben Tony der Erzählung über die Entwicklung seiner Beziehung mit Maddie von Freundschaft zu Liebe zuhörend. Die Fotos, die die Seiten des Albums füllten, griffen seine Worte auf.

Ende Kapitel 10


	11. Nach Falsche Baustelle

**Wortanzahl:** 1856 Wörter

**Kapitel 11 - ****Nach "Falsche Baustelle" (About Face)**

"Wer ist das bei Tony?"

Ziva blickte nicht einmal hoch um Jimmy Palmers Frage zu beantworten, "Maddie Tyler."

"Deine Maddie Tyler," fragte Abby Gibbs mit vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Gibbs Augen fegten über die fast menschenleere Bar, sich fokussierend auf die betreffenden Personen. "Sie ist nicht meine Maddie Tyler, Abs. Sie ist ihre eigene Person."

"Ich weiß nicht, es sieht aus als wäre sie Tonys Maddie Tyler", McGee wies auf die Bar, wo sie angehalten haben um Getränke zu bekommen.

Mit dem Rücken zum Tisch war klar, dass sie ihre Arme umeinander gewickelt hatten. Tonys Arm lag auf ihren Schultern, während ihr Arm quer über seinen Rücken lag und ihre Hand in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans steckte. Selbst als sie sich drehten um die Getränke einzusammeln, sie blieben ineinander verschlungen als sie ihren Weg zu dem Tisch, wo das Team sitzt, machten.

"Palmer", rief Tony glücklich aus als sie sich dem Tisch näherten. "Wie hast du eine Bar wie diese gefunden? Der hölzerne Tanzboden, der grauhaarige Barkeeper, die alte Jukebox. Es ist wie in der Bar aus _Road House_, bevor Patrick Swayze den Mist heraus prügelt."

"Du bist kein Patrick Swayze, Tone," hänselte Maddie mit einem Augenzwinkern hoch zu Tony.

Die Augen verdrehend, stieß Tony sie an: "Alle, ihr erinnert euch vielleicht an Maddie Tyler. Mads, das Team."

"Schön euch alle wieder zu sehen." Maddie bewegte sich schnell um Gibbs ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben. "Hallo, Jethro."

Stehend zog Gibbs den Stuhl neben sich zurecht. "Hey, Maddie."

Mit einem kleinen Räuspern, setzte Tony sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite von Maddie. "Okay, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle eine Million Fragen an uns habt, aber ich möchte zuerst einen Toast für Palmer ausstoßen. Jimmy, was du heute gemacht hast war unglaublich dumm und leichtsinnig. Es war auch enorm mutig und ich war sehr stolz auf dich. Nur, mach so was wie das nie wieder. Verstanden?"

"Okay", stimmte Jimmy zu, ein stolzes, aber verlegendes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

"Auf Mr. Palmer", Ducky hob sein Glas und alle anderen folgten.

Ein paar Worte des Lobes und der neckender Ermahnung flossen in Jimmys Richtung, bevor Abby sich nicht länger halten konnte. Sich über Gibbs beugend, fragte sie Maddie: "Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?"

"Das ist eine wirklich einfache Frage mit einer wirklich schweren Antwort und es hängt alles von deiner Definition des Zusammenseins ab," Maddie lachte, als sie sich näher zu Abby beugte.

Abby zuckte mit den Schultern: "Na, ich weiß nichts über die Jungs und Ziva, aber ich bin bei meinem dritten Red Bull und Wodka, darum habe ich die ganze Nacht. Na ja, außer für Töpfchen-Pausen."

Maddie lachte wieder, bevor sie mit der Erzählung anfing: "Ich bin die weltschlechteste Köchin. Eins der besten Sachen, die ich kann, ist Kaffee und der ist so schlimm, das sogar Jethro den nicht trinkt."

Abby drehte sich zu Gibbs, der mit seinem Kopf bestätigend nickte und wandte dann ihre Augen verwundert wieder zu Maddie.

"Yup, ich kann nicht kochen. Aber manchmal kann ein Mangel an Geschick auch von Vorteil sein. Ich meine, wenn ich kochen könnte, dann hätte ich Tony keine Lebensmittelvergiftung gegeben, ich hätte das Wochenende nicht damit verbracht mich um ihn zu kümmern, wir hätten nichts herausgefunden über all die Dinge die wir gemeinsam haben, wir wären keine Freunde geworden und wir hätten uns nicht ineinander verliebt."

"Du hast ihm eine Lebensmittelvergiftung gegeben," McGee hatte die Frage mit Lachen in seiner Stimme gestellt.

"Yup," Maddie drehte sich um und lächelte Tony an, "ein schrecklicher Fall davon. Am Ende stellte es sich jedoch heraus, dass es das Beste war."

Sich zu ihr neigend, gab Tony ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. "Es wäre sowieso passiert. Während du ihnen darüber erzählst das wir die gleichen Filme, Fernsehsendungen und Musik mögen und wie wir zusammen zu Autoshows und Reitturnieren gehen und sie sitzen hier alle fassungslos da, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast auf einen Pferderücken zu reiten, werde ich die Jukebox überprüfen."

"Okay", lächelte sie als sie den Kuss erwiderte.

Nachdem er seinen Weg über die leere Tanzfläche gemacht hatte, stand Tony da, langsam durch die Songsammlung blätternd, einfach wartend. Wie er es vorausgesagt hatte, fühlte er bald die gewohnte Präsenz neben sich. "Das ist beeindruckend, Boss. Es ist eine 'zwei Songs für einen Vierteldollar'-Box, aber sie hat wirklich ein paar neue und verschiedene Sachen."

"Ich kümmere mich nicht um die Jukebox, Tony."

"Ich weiß." Sich die Nummern der beiden Lieder, die er wollte, auswendig lernend, drehte sich Tony um und sah seinen Boss an. "Worüber ich mir nicht sicher bin ist, ob du dich um Maddie kümmerst. Oder ob du, wenn du sie ansiehst, deine achtjährige Tochter siehst und mich so weit wie möglich von ihr wegwillst. Ehrlich, ich verstehe das. Ich liebe Maddie und hab solche Angst sie zu verletzen, aber sie ist nicht acht oder achtzehn. Sie ist jung, sehr viel jünger als ich, aber sie lebte viel in ihren wenigen Jahren. Ich denke das sie vielleicht die einzige Person ist, neben dir, die mich wirklich versteht und mich kennt. Ich weiß, dass ich die einzige Person bin die sie kennt und versteht. Egal was, ich weiß das ich sie liebe und sie liebt mich. Hör dir die Wörter dieser Lieder an; ich denke sie erklären was ich nicht kann." Damit, und nicht auf eine Antwort wartend, steckte er einen Vierteldollar in die Maschine und drückte zwei dreistellige Zahlen in die Tastatur.

Nachdem nur die ersten Töne anfingen zu spielen, drehte sich Maddie in ihrem Sitz um und sah zu Tony. Sich bewegend in die Mitte der Tanzfläche öffnete er die Arme und fast sofort fand sie sich in diesen wieder. Das Lied bedeutete offensichtlich etwas Besonderes für sie beide und langsam bewegten sie sich zu der Melodie. Als die Sängerin anfing zu singen, fand sich Gibbs dabei wieder wie er sich auf die Worte konzentrierte.

You're my best friend (Du bist mein bester Freund)  
And I haven't got many (Und ich habe nicht viele)  
But I would do anything for you (Aber ich würde für dich alles tun)  
I got problems (Ich hatte Probleme)  
But I ain't stuck for answers (Aber ich blieb nicht zurück für Antworten)  
Cause chances are (Weil es die Möglichkeit gibt)  
You'll know what to do (Das du weißt was zu tun ist)

I'm only human (Ich bin nur ein Mensch)  
I still forget (Ich vergesse noch)  
The wrong from the right (Das Falsche aus dem Richtigen)  
But you haven't held it (Aber du hast es noch nicht vorgehalten)  
Against me yet (Gegen mich)  
Even when we fight (Selbst als wir kämpften)

I get mixed up (Ich gerate durcheinander)  
Frightened of failing (Ängstlich zu versagen)  
And just as afraid (Und genauso ängstlich)  
When dreams come true (Wenn Träume wahr werden)  
And there you are (Und du bist da)  
As far from disaster (Genauso entfernt vom Unglück)  
As that old man (Als der alte Mann)  
Up in the moon (Hoch im Mond)

You're my best friend (Du bist mein bester Freund)  
And I haven't got many (Und ich habe nicht viele)  
But I would do anything for you (Aber ich würde alles für dich tun)  
When the wind blows (Wenn der Wind wegweht)  
Those rainclouds above me (Diese Regenwolken über mich)  
Nobody loves me (Niemand liebt mich)  
Like you do (Wie du es tust)  
You're my best friend (Du bist mein bester Freund)

Als der Song endete, blickte Tony in Gibbs Gesicht, der langsam nickte. Tony lächelte, wissend, dass Gibbs die Bedeutung ihrer Beziehung verstand.

Plötzlich änderte sich die Musik in etwas völlig anderes. Gibbs fand sich lachend wieder als Tony Maddie in seine Arme zog und begann zu einen Country-Song mit mehr Tempo zu tanzen. Trotzdem nahmen ihn die Worte gefangen und er verstand.

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She don't love carelessly that's what I've always heard (Sie liebt nicht unvorsichtig, das war was ich immer hörte)  
'Can't use the usual lines she measures every word (Kann nicht die gewöhnlichen Sprüche nutzen, sie misst jedes Wort)  
No empty promises proof is what it takes to win her heart (Keine leeren Versprechungen, Beweise ist, was es braucht um ihr Herz zu gewinnen)  
The truth and nothing less, simple things that set her far apart (Die Wahrheit und nichts Weniger, einfache Dinge, die sie auseinander bringen)  
Save your diamonds and your furs she's not your ordinary girl (Spar dir deine Diamanten und deine Pelze, sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary, oh no (Sie ist nicht dein typisches, oh nein)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)  
She ain't your ordinary, oh no (Sie ist nicht dein typisches, oh nein)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

No midnight alibis, no foolish games for her (Keine Mitternachtsalibis, keine närrischen Spielereien für sie)  
And if you cross the line you'll get what you deserve (Und wenn du die Linie kreuzt, bekommst du was du verdienst)  
But when you see her smile nothing seems to matter anymore (Aber wenn du ihr Lächeln siehst, scheint nichts mehr was zu bedeuten)  
And in a little while you'll feel like you've never felt before (Und in kurzer Zeit fühlst du etwas was du niemals zuvor gefühlt hast)  
Like no other in the world, she's not your ordinary girl (Wie niemand anderer in der Welt, sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary, no she's not (Sie ist nicht dein gewöhnliches, nein das ist sie nicht)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)  
She ain't your ordinary, oh no (Sie ist nicht dein typisches, oh nein)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

Save your diamonds and your furs, she ain't your ordinary girl (Spar dir deine Diamenten und deine Pelze, sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

She ain't your ordinary (Sie ist nicht dein typisches)  
She ain't your ordinary girl (Sie ist nicht dein typisches Mädchen)

Als das Lied endete, taumelten Tony und Maddie zurück zum Tisch und ließen sich in die Stühle, die sie vorher geräumt hatten, fallen. Der Rest des Teams begrüßte sie mit Lachen und Applaus, aber Gibbs gab ihnen nur ein kleines Lächeln und ein Nicken. Er war einverstanden.

Ende Kapitel 11

**A/N:** "Best Friend" von Jude Johnstone und A. Johnson vom "Blue Light"-Album - fantastisches Album!

"She ain't your Ordinary Girl" von Alabama vom "For the Record"-Album - ich will das als meinen Klingelton.

**Ü/N:** Nicht mein Lieblingskapitel, aber dafür sind die Lieder toll! :P


	12. Nach Schlimme Tage

**Wortanzahl: **595Wörter

**Kapitel 12 - ****Nach "Der Oshimaida-Code" und "Schlimme Tage" (Judgement Day)**

"Können sie das wirklich machen?"

"Natürlich können sie. Sie sind die Regierung, ich bin ein Agent der Regierung." Er warf einen weiteren Stapel Hemden in seinen Kleidersack, "Ergo, ich muss machen was sie mir sagen."

Sie lächelte ein kleines Lächeln wegen dem Akzent den er benutzte, aber es hielt nicht lange an als sie ihre Knie zu ihrer Brust hochzog und ihre langen, dünnen Arme um ihre Beine schlang. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ans Ende des Bettes gehen und die Hemden ordentlich falten, aber ein Großteil von ihr wollte nur hier bleiben, wo sie war, in der Mitte des Bettes. "Agent zur See. Das klingt nicht nach viel Spaß."

"Wahrscheinlich weil es das nicht ist, aber es ist was du bekommst wenn du den Direktor einer Bundesbehörde tötest."

"Tony", dieses Mal bewegte sie sich. Sie krabbelte das Bett herunter bis sie seine Taille ergreifen konnte und ihn sanft durch seine Gürtelschlaufen an sich ziehen konnten. Sich hinter ihn kniend, schlang sie seine Arme um seine Schultern und küsste sein Ohr, bevor sie leise hinein flüsterte: "Es war nicht deine Schuld. Jethro hat dir das gesagt. Ziva hat dir das gesagt. Verdammt noch mal, selbst McGee hat es dir gesagt. Direktor Shepard hatte ihre eigene Agenda. Nur irgendwie endete es damit das du dadurch verletzt wurdest."

"Nicht", er versuchte sich loszureißen, aber gab leicht nach als sie ihren Halt um ihn verstärkte. "Rede jetzt einfach nur nicht schlecht über Jenny, okay? Sie ... Sie tat das Beste was sie konnte und ich denke nicht das sie absichtlich jemanden verletzen wollte."

Sie küsste wieder sein Ohr: "Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Das Letzte was ich will ist in unserer letzten Nacht zusammen zu streiten."

"Hey", er drehte sich nach ihr um, "die ist nicht unsere letzte Nacht, okay? Dies ist unsere letzte Nacht für eine kleine Weile, aber es wird Landgänge geben und ... Oh, Gott, Mads. Wen will ich hier für dumm verkaufen? Du brauchst mehr als das. Du verdienst mehr als das. Du verdienst einen Mann, der tatsächlich für dich da ist, der fähig ist Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und sich um dich kümmern kann. Ich bin nicht dieser Mann."

"Was ich verdiene, Anthony DiNozzo, ist es mir zu erlauben meine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Sicher, dies werden nicht die besten Monate unserer Beziehung oder unserer Leben sein, aber es ist nicht für immer. Aber, uns ... du und ich ... wir sind für immer. Wir lieben einander und wir machen ein gemeinsames Leben. Ein paar Monate auseinander wird dies nicht verändern. Verstehst du mich?"

Er nickte langsam: "Wie konnte ich nur so viel Glück mit dir haben?"

"Irgendjemand entschied, dass du belohnt werden musst für dein gutes Verhalten", sie lachte als sie in seinen Schoß krabbelte.

"Zieh hier ein."

Maddie blinzelte für ein paar Sekunden zu ihm hoch: "Was?"

"Zieh hier ein. Schau, ich werde die Wohnung behalten, darum macht es keinen Sinn deine Wohnung auch zu behalten. Wenn du hier lebst, dann fühle ich mich als wären wir näher oder so was", er zuckte die Schultern am Ende seiner Rede und errötete nur ein bisschen.

Für ein paar Sekunden sah sie nur von ihm weg und als sie zurücksah, schwammen Tränen an ihren Wimpern: "Yeah, das klingt nach einer guten Idee, aber ich werde nicht ausziehen, wenn Jethro dich zurück in sein Team bekommt."

"Und ich werde nicht danach fragen", er lächelte als er ihre Tränen wegwischte und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen für einen Kuss.

Ende Kapitel 12

**Ü/N:** Das ist das Ende des ersten Drittels der Fic! Ab jetzt richten wir uns nicht mehr nach den Episoden und es wird auch etwas düsterer.

Reviews wären toll! Es ist toll, dass ich wenigstens ein Review pro Kapitel bekomme, aber wenn ich dann sehe wie viele Leute die Geschichte unter Favoriten haben... Bitte reviewt! *liebguck*


	13. Dai sing sui si aka Leaving Me,Loving Me

**A/N:** Der zweite Teil von "Der Junggeselle und das junge Mädchen"-Reihe. Dieser erfolgt während Tonys Zuteilung auf die USS Regan. Der LJ-Prompttisch, der dafür geschrieben wurde, hat düstere Themen und so ist dieser Teil der Serie. Ihr seid gewarnt.

Dieses Ding hat tatsächlich den Tony/Maddie-Ship wachsen lassen. Schon bald haben wir vielleicht sogar unseren eigenen Fischkutter!

**Ü/N:** Wie in der A/N gesagt, werden die nächsten zwölf Teile etwas düsterer. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch jedoch trotzdem. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 958 Wörter

**Kapitel 13 - Dai sing sui si aka Verlass mich, Liebe mich**

Es würde erst in einigen Stunden das erste Tageslicht geben, aber Leroy Jethro Gibbs lehnte gegen die Seite des durch die Agentur gestellten Dodge Charger genüsslich an einem schnell abkühlenden Kaffee nippend und in die Ferne zu dem zweifachen Schein von Scheinwerfern blickend. Es gab keine Möglichkeit das sein Senior Agent... denn verdammt noch mal, Tony war immer noch sein Senior Agent, egal was Vance möglicherweise getan hat... einfach verschwand ohne das Gibbs mit ihm geredet hat, ihm gesagt hat, das er es lösen würde und er bald nach Hause kommen kann. Gibbs hatte die Nacht vorher angerufen und ihm eine Fahrt zu der Basis angeboten, aber Tony hat abgelehnt, sagend das er schon eine Mitfahrgelegenheit hatte. Trotzdem würde Gibbs dort sein.

Als die unverwechselbaren Scheinwerfer der Corvette in Sicht kamen, schüttelte Gibbs seinen Kopf, wundernd was Tony sich nur dachte, dass er es erlauben würde sein Auto auf der Basis zurückzulassen. Er schob sich tatsächlich vor Schock vom Charger weg als Tonys 'Vette neben ihn parkte und Tony aus der Beifahrerseite stieg.

"Hey Boss", grüßte Tony ihn beiläufig als er nach hinten ging und die verspiegelte Kofferraumluke öffnete um seine Reisetasche herauszuholen. "Hab's dir doch gesagt, ich hab eine Mitfahrgelegenheit. Du brauchtest nicht aufstehen zu dieser Stunde."

"Hör nicht auf ihn", Maddie kam von der Fahrerseite zu sie herum und lehnte sich gegen die 'Vette. "Er wäre beleidigt gewesen, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst."

Gibbs lehnte sich gegen den Charger und holte einen großen Kaffee heraus. "Ich hab nur einen."

"Kein Problem", Tony nahm einen Schluck bevor er ihn Maddie gab und seinen Arm um ihre Schultern schlang.

Maddie nahm einen Zug aus der Tasse und legte ihren Kopf gegen Tonys Schulter. "Wie lange denkst du wird Tony auf diesem Einsatz sein?"

"Nicht lange", Gibbs Stimme ließ keinen Raum für Argumente.

Aber Tony war niemand der vor einem Streit zurückwich. "Ich denke nicht, das du fähig bist es dieses Mal zu richten, Boss."

"DiNozzo, ich werde dich zurück zum Navy Yard kriegen und es wird eher früher den später sein. Das ist ein Versprechen." Sein Blick bohrten sich in Tonys.

"Ja, Boss", Tony nickte bei der Zusicherung seines Bosses. "Hey, könntest du mir jedoch einen Gefallen tun?"

Gibbs nickte.

"Maddie zieht bei mir ein. Kannst du ihr eine Hand leihen beim Transportieren der Sachen und dem Einrichten?"

Gibbs sah zu Maddie. "Du ziehst bei Tony ein?"

"Naja, im Moment lebe ich mit seinen Sachen, aber ich bin mir sicher das du ihn nach Hause bekommst bevor ich mit all seinen Spielsachen spielen kann", Maddie lächelte hoch zu Tony und für einen Moment war es so offensichtlich, dass sie vergessen haben das Gibbs überhaupt da war als sie aneinander anstarrten. Schließlich stellte sich Maddie auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Tonys Lippen sanft.

Als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde, drehte Gibbs seinen Kopf weg und räusperte sich.

"Sorry, Boss", Tony errötete leicht als sie den Kuss brachen.

Bevor Gibbs oder Maddie antworten konnten, näherte sich ein Mitglied des Bordpersonals. "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Das wäre ich", seufzte Tony, seine Hand hoch hebend.

"Ah. Wir werden in Kürze ablegen und brauchen sie an Bord", erklärte der große rothaarige Mann.

"Gibst du mir eine Minute?"

"Sicher." Er zeigte auf die Tasche zu Tonys Füßen. "Ich werde ihre Tasche nehmen."

Tony gab sie ihm. "Danke Captain. Ich werde in einer Minute da sein."

Der Mann nickte und trottete zurück in Richtung des Flugzeugs.

"So", Tony sah zu Gibbs und Maddie. "denke, das ist es dann." Sich zu Maddie drehend, fragte er: "Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir gesagt habe?"

"Miete und Autozahlungen werden automatisch von deiner Bank bezahlt. Scheckbuch um Kreditkarten und Stromrechnungen zu bezahlen sind in der oberen rechten Schublade deines Schreibtisches."

Tony nickte. "Ich hab einen Brief für Jeff zurückgelassen, den du bitte zu der Miete hinzufügst. Und ich habe die Discover Card angerufen um dich zu meinem Konto hinzuzufügen. Für alles was du für die Wohnung brauchst, nutzt du das oder das Girokonto, okay?"

"Yeah", Maddie nickte und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. "Du solltest besser nach Hause kommen bevor ich all dein Geld ausgebe."

Tony lachte und küsse ihre Nase. "Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen, dass du die ganze Wohnung pink streichst."

Tränen bildeten sich in Maddies Augen: "Komm einfach nur nach Hause, Anthony DiNozzo."

"Ich verspreche es, Madelyn Tyler", Tony zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich und tief. Den Kuss brechend, aber Maddie gegen sich haltend, wandte sich Tony an Gibbs. "Boss..."

"DiNozzo", unterbrach ihn Gibbs. "du wirst zurück kommen."

"Ich vertraue dir Boss", Tony ließ Maddie los und streckte seine Hand nach Gibbs aus.

Gibbs legte seine Hand um Tonys, aber anstatt sie zu schütteln, zog er den jüngeren Mann in eine Umarmung. "Ich verspreche es", flüsterte er in Tonys Ohr.

Tony nickte gegen Gibbs Schulter.

"Agent DiNozzo, wir sind bereit zum abfliegen.", der Captain erschien wieder bei ihnen.

Gibbs loslassend, lächelte Tony: "Sag Abs und McGeek für mich auf Wiedersehen."

Gibbs nickte.

Tony zog Maddie schnell in einen tiefen letzten Kuss. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals.

Tony küsste ihre Stirn und wandte sich an den Captain: "Gehen sie vor!"

Beobachtend wie Tony in Richtung des Jets, der in zur USS Reagan nehmen wird, ging, stellte sich Gibbs neben Maddie. Sie standen still da als er das Flugzeug betrat und es über die Landebahn gerollt wurde. Als das Flugzeug zum Leben erwachte und über die Startbahn schoss, schlang Gibbs seinen Arm um Maddies Schulter. Sofort grub Maddie ihren Kopf an Gibbs Schulter als Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten. Gibbs wickelte sie in ihre Arme und flüsterte Worte des Trostes.

Ende Kapitel 13


	14. Mia thalassa makria aka A Sea Apart

**Titel:** So einfach ist die Liebe nicht oder Der Junggeselle und das junge Mädchen

**Originaltitel:** The Bachelor and The Bobbysoxer

**Autor:** **philleegirl**

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Kapitel:** 14/36

**Pairing:** Tony/Maddie Tyler

**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Freundschaft

**Inhalt:** Eine Reihe von Nach-der-Episode-Momenten von "Fünfzehn Jahre" (Hiatus, Ende Staffel 3) bis zu "Schlimme Tage" (Judgement Day, Ende Staffel 5), die sich auf die aufkeimende Beziehung zwischen Tony, dem Junggesellen, und Maddy Tyler, dem jungen Mädchen, konzentrieren.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Nicht einmal die Geschichten, die im Original auf zu finden ist.

**A/N:** Der Charakter von Sammie Weeks basiert lose auf eine Modernisierung der Samatha Stewart von _Foyle's War_.

**Ü/N:** Bienchen für den der herausfindet woher die Titel kommen. Foyle's War ist eine britische Detektiv-Drama-Serie, die während des 2. Weltkrieges spielte und leider nicht nach Deutschland kam.

**Wortanzahl:** 736 Wörter

**Kapitel 14 - Mia thalassa makria aka A Sea Apart**

Tony sah hoch als er das Klopfen an seiner Kabinentür hörte und lächelte die junge Matrosin, die dort stand an: "Die Post ist da?"

"Ja, Si... Agent DiNozzo", sie trat über die Schwelle. "Sie haben ein Paket, wie üblich."

"Danke", Tony nahm das Paket und riss es auf. Die Box mit den Clown-Keksen auf dem Stapel Briefumschläge wurde sofort geöffnet und als er in einen hineinbiss, übergab er die Box an die junge Matrosin. "Clown-Keks, Sammie?"

Seemann Samantha Weeks schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein danke, Agent DiNozzo. Paket von ihrer Freundin?"

"Ja", murmelte Tony um den Snack-Keks. "Nicht die Clown-Kekse, diese sind von Abby. Maddie mag es nicht mich mit Zucker zu füttern."

Sammie lachte. "Sie ist klug."

"Sehr." Tony lächelte als er anfing verschiedene Briefumschläge herauszuziehen und sie auf dem Schreibtisch zu ordnen.

"Agent DiNozzo, kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

Tony seufzte. "Nur, wenn du anfängst mich Tony zu nennen, wie ich darum bat."

"Sorry... Tony. Es erscheint nur so seltsam. Ich habe Monate in der Ausbildung damit zugebracht jeden 'Sir' oder 'Ma'am' zu nennen und nun willst du das ich dich Tony nenne", Sammie schürzte die Lippen als wäre es ein schwieriges Konzept.

"Ich gehöre nicht der Navy an, ich arbeite nur für sie. Außerdem, ich werde dich früher oder später sowieso auf die dunkle Seite ziehen. Du machst einen tollen Ermittler."

Sammie wurde rot: "Danke, Si... Agent... Tony."

"Besser, aber man muss noch dran arbeiten", lachte Tony als er aufstand und einen der Umschläge vom Haufen in seinen Spind legte und einen bei seiner Koje. "Was willst du wissen?"

"Was ist das mit all diesen Briefen? Ich meine, mit jedem Paket kriegst du in etwa zwanzig Briefe", Sammie zeigte auf den zurückgebliebenen Stapel Briefe auf seinem Schreibtisch.

"Einundzwanzig um genau zu sein. Die Beobachtung ist gut, aber die Einzelheiten und die Besonderheiten sind es was du wirklich brauchst." Tony nickte zu dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum und setzte sich auf seine Koje. "So, was könnte das bedeuten."

Sammies Augen verengten sich vor Konzentration. "Nun, einundzwanzig könnte ... einundzwanzig ist... dreimal die sieben ist einundzwanzig." Tony schwor, dass er sehen konnte wie die Glühbirne über ihren Kopf an ging, "Maddie schickt dir drei Briefe für jeden Tag der Woche. Einen für den Morgen, einen den du in deinen Spind packst mit deinem Rasierzeug. Einen für Mittags... oder wann immer du dich langweilst, den einen den du in deinen Schreibtisch lässt. Und einen für den Abend, den du in deine Koje packst."

"Genau! Gute Arbeit, Sherlock", Tony lachte.

"Aber warum? E-Mailt ihr euch nicht?"

"Sicher", Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir e-mailen uns ein paar Mal am Tag, nutzen IM mindestens einmal am Tag und sprechen über das Satellitentelefon einmal die Woche, aber Mads hat so eine Sache für... wie nennst du dieses Papierzeug?"

"Briefe", schlug Sammie vor.

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, du weißt schon, Papiererinnerungen."

"Oh, wie Ephemeres?"

Tony schnippte mit seinen Fingern. "Das ist es. Mads hat 'ne Vorliebe für Briefe und Karten und Fotos. Sie hat an die hundert Fotoalben, zumindest seit dem wir angefangen haben uns zu verabreden. Und ich denke sie hat jede Notiz aufgehoben, die ich ihr jemals geschrieben habe."

"Warum?"

"Als Maddie acht Jahre alt war, wurde ihre beste Freundin und die Mutter ihrer besten Freundin getötet. Alles was Maddie jemals von Kelly wirklich hatte, waren ihre Erinnerungen und die Bilder und Zettelchen, die sie als Kinder geteilt haben. Und, wenn sie dies nicht haben würde, dann würde sie gar nichts haben."

"Also klammert sie sich an Papier und Fotos aus Angst, dass, wenn etwas passiert, es das Einigste ist was ihr von dir bleibt", mutmaßte Sammie.

Tony nickte. "Richtig. Sobald ich die Briefe an die hundertmal gelesen habe, schicke ich sie zusammen mit Notizen über die verschiedenen Flecken und Schlieren auf ihnen, die sie haben nachdem ich mit ihnen fertig bin, und meine eigenen Briefe zurück."

"Das ist so süß.", spottete Sammie als Tony seine Augen rollte. "Nein, ist es wirklich. Vielleicht werden irgendwann eure Kinder diese Briefe lesen und sehen, dass ihr, obwohl ihr so weit von einander entfernt wart, ihr euch immer noch geliebt und euch um den anderen gekümmert habt."

Tony zog den Brieföffner, der in seiner Hemdtasche steckte und sog einfach nur Maddies geschwungene Handschrift in sich auf ohne was zu lesen. "Ja, das wäre wirklich nicht so schlimm."

Ende Kapitel 14

**Ü/N:** Soooo, wenn ihr ganz lieb seid und mir viele Reviews hinterlasst, werde ich schon am Sonntag das nächste Kapitel posten und mit diesem schlagen wir dann wirklich das dunkle Kapitel der FF auf. :)


	15. Bomba u 10 i 10 aka Bomb at 10:10

**Ü/****N:** Und das versprochene Kapitel für eure tollen Reviews. *umarm*

**Wortanzahl:** 118 Wörter

**Kapitel 15 - Bomba u 10 i 10 aka Bomb at 10:10**

Die Digitaluhr sprang um und Tony machte einen Witz über 1010 WINS, der vierundzwanzig Stunden Radiosender, den er hörte als er in New York aufgewachsen war, und wie nichts würdigeres für die Nachrichten um 10:10 Uhr passierte.

Mit einem höflichen Lachen für seinem lahmen Witz, begann sie das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sammie war schon zu lange bei ihm gewesen; sie hatte noch andere Pakete auszuliefern und andere tägliche Pflichten. Ein stärkeres Schaukeln des Schiffes ließ sie im Flur stolpern. 

Sie hörten überhaupt nicht die Explosion, fühlten nie die Druckwelle.

Aber dann, man sagt ja auch, man hört nie die Bombe, die einen tötet. 

Ende Kapitel 15

**Ü/N:** Wie gesagt, ab jetzt wird es etwas düsterer. Reviews sind toll.


	16. Tutti i colori del buio

**Wortanzahl:** 257 Wörter

**Kapitel 16 - Tutti i colori del buio**

Tony wachte in völliger Dunkelheit auf und wusste das etwas falsch war, weder Maddies noch seine Wohnung waren jemals total dunkel. Die Dunkelheit in Maddies Wohnung wurde verfärbt durch das gelbe Licht der Natriumdampf-Straßenlaterne außen vor ihrem Fenster, das sich durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge und geschlossenen Jalousien herein kroch; während die Dunkelheit in seinem Apartment verfärbt wurde mit dem indigofarbenem Leuchten seines Weckers. Sein Gehirn schien in Watte gepackt zu sein als er da lag, versuchend sich an die Nacht vorher zu erinnern, wo sie vielleicht waren, was sie vielleicht getrunken hatten. Endlich konnte er sich vage an leises Poltern erinnern als er auf seinem Bett saß und entschied, dass sie einen Sturm gehabt haben mussten und einen Stromausfall haben mussten. Zufrieden durch diese Erklärung für die vollständige Dunkelheit und zuversichtlich das die Notfallbatterie in seinem Wecker ihn wecken würde, schloss Tony die Augen und griff nach Maddie um wieder einzuschlafen.

Seine suchende Hand fand nicht ihre zarte, sondern traf stattdessen eine kalte, harte Metallwand. Wieder öffnete er seine Augen. Erinnerungen kehrten zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Er war nicht bei Maddie, er war nicht Zuhause, er war Agent an Bord der USS Reagan. Die letzte Sache, an die er sich erinnerte, war das er mit Seamann Sammie Weeks redete und dann...

Bombe!

Tony setzte sich auf, einsatzbereit etwas zu tun, aber glühend heißer Schmerz zerriss die linke Seite seines Körpers. Nun die Reste seines Frühstücks hoch würgend, kämpfte Tony darum wach zu bleiben und zu überleben.

Ende Kapitel 16


	17. Boli li? Prvata balkanska dogma

**Wortanzahl:** 633 Wörter

**Kapitel 17 - Boli li? Prvata balkanska dogma**

Die Welle der Übelkeit, die Tony angegriffen hatte als er sich zum ersten Mal bewegt hatte, klang langsam ab. Er war nicht länger in Gefahr noch mehr von seinem Frühstück zu verlieren und er war dankbar als er als daran dachte, dass nichts mehr da war was er verlieren könnte. Seine Augen hatten sich leicht an den Mangel von Licht angepasst und er konnte Teile seiner Kabine ausmachen, welche ziemlich zerstört war. Seinen Mund so gut abwischend wie er konnte, bewegte er sich behutsam und quälvoll in eine sitzende Position.

Mit einem tiefen, stabilisierendem Atemzug begann er mit seiner Hand über seinen Körper zu fahren, beginnend auf der rechten Seite, welche nicht so schmerzhaft erschien. Als seine Hand sich bewegte, fand er einige Schnittwunden und eine schmerzhafte Druckstelle, die sicherlich in den nächsten Tagen blaue Flecke als Resultate bringen würde. Als er seine Hüfte erreichte, fand er einen Klumpen, der ihn zuerst erschreckte bis er sich erinnerte das es seine kleine Taschenlampe war. Sie aus seiner Tasche herausziehen, machte er sie an um seine linke Seite zu überprüfen. Wie er es durch den Schmerz erwartet hatte, waren mehrere Rippen gebrochen. Doch das was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, war eine riesige Wunde an seinem Bein. Um genau zu sein war es das Stück Metall in dieser riesigen Wunde, die ihn beunruhigte.

Eine erneute Welle der Übelkeit niederkämpfend bei diesem Anblick, wandte Tony die Taschenlampe in den Raum, hoffend etwas zu sehen das ihm helfen könnte. Der Strahl des Lichtes traf auf Maddies Bild und unerwartet quollen Tränen aus seinen Augen.

"Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich nach Hause komme und es wird nicht in einem Kasten sein", schwor Tony dem Bild. "Bitte, Baby, hilf mir hier heraus."

Genau dann ruckte das Schiff wieder und der Lichtstrahl senkte sich leicht um eine ungeöffnete Flasche Wasser liegend auf den Handtüchern in seiner Sporttasche zu beleuchten.

Tony schwang den Strahl zurück zu Maddies Bild: "Du bist großartig."

Sich vorsichtig aus der Koje herausmanövrieren, griff Tony herüber zur kleinen Kabine und griff nach der Tasche. Das Zurückfallen auf die dünne Matratze verursachte einen weißen, heißen Blitz des Schmerzes durch sein Bein hochzuschießen und er schrie auf. Mehrere flache Atemzüge später hatte er sich genug gesammelt um die Flasche Wasser und die Handtücher aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen. Den Deckel der Flasche abschraubend, biss Tony seine Zähne zusammen, bevor er das Wasser in die Wunde goss. Es brannte, aber nicht so schlimm wie er es erwartetet hatte. Als nächstes griff er sich ein Handtuch um anzufangen einen Druckverband zu machen, als er plötzlich Maddies Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. Sie hatte ihm einen Artikel über Druckverbände vorgelesen, die als gefährlich erklärt wurden, da sie den Blutfluss abschnitten und zur Amputation führen konnten. Zugegeben, der Artikel war über die Pflege von einem verletzten Tier, aber er dachte nicht das Amputation wie eine gute Sache klang. Sich erinnernd, dass sie gesagt hatte oder vorgelesen hatte, dass die Wunde fest umwickelt werden sollte um die Blutung zu stoppen, aber nicht die Zirkulation verengen sollte, wickelte er die Handtücher sicher , aber nicht sonderlich fest um sein Bein und schnürte sie sanft zusammen.

Wieder die Taschenlampe greifend, schwang er sie schnell durch die Kabine. Es war wenig da, dass er nutzen konnte, aber er griff ein Stück der Reling, die von der Wand herunter gefallen war um sie als Gehstock zu nutzen. Langsam begann er zu versuchen den Raum zu verlassen, aber dann stoppte er. Er griff das Bild von Maddie von seinem Schreibtisch und die Briefe, die er dort früher in die Koje gelegt hatte und schob sie in seine Brusttasche.

Wieder startete er aus der Kabine und in Richtung des Horrors zu gehen, der ihm in den Korridoren begegnen würde.

Ende Kapitel 17

**Ü/N:** Blödes Kapitel. Ich hatte hier große Probleme beim Übersetzen. Sorry!


	18. O Dia do Desespero aka Day of Despair

**Wortanzahl:** 277 Wörter

**Kapitel 18 - O Dia do Desespero aka Day of Despair**

Wie schlimm auch die Kabine gewesen war, der Korridor war schlimmer. Die schweren Metallteile, welche die Wände erschaffen hatten, wurden weg geschält wie bei einer Banane und Tony fand sich dabei wieder wie er die Bombe, die sie beinahe Gibbs gekostet hatte, wieder erlebte. Den Gedanken abschüttelnd, bewegte sich Tony von dem weg was das Epizentrum der Explosion sein gewesen musste, da es dort niemanden gibt dem zu helfen war.

Humpelnd, die hölzerne Reling als Stütze nutzend, bewegte sich Tony langsam und schmerzhaft durch den halb-freien Bereich direkt neben der Wand. Er hatte genug von Abbys Wiederherstellung gesehen um zu wissen, dass Schutt die am weitesten entfernte Wand, die Wand gegen die er gepresst war, getroffen haben musste und dabei ein paar Zentimeter oder mehr abgeprellt waren um einen einigermaßen leichten Bereich zum durchqueren zurück zu lassen.

Er war ein paar Zentimeter gegangen als ein bekannter und grässlicher Geruch seine Nase traf. Der Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch war einer, den du niemals vergessen kannst, da es dein sensorischen Gedächtnis durchdringt. Sich von der Wand lösend, schwang er den Strahl der Taschenlampe in etwas größeren Kreisen um den Grund für diesen Geruch zu finden. Schließlich traf der Strahl nur die Kante einer zuckenden Hand. Langsam ließ er das Licht entlang des Armes gleiten bis es auf dem verbrannten Gesichts des Opfers zur Ruhe kam. Zwei graue Augen starrten ihn aus einem roten und mit Blasen bedecktem Gesicht entgegen.

Ein Schluchzen entkam ihm bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Seine Verletzungen vergessend, beeilte er sich und ließ sich an ihrer Seite zu Boden fallen: "Oh Sammie!"

Ende Kapitel 18


	19. Vérités et mensonges aka Truth and Lies

**Wortanzahl:** 607 Wörter

**Kapitel 19 - Vérités et mensonges aka Truth and Lies**

Tony griff nach Sammy um sie zu beruhigen, aber hielt inne. Mit den Verbrennungen, die so große Teile ihres Gesichtes und ihres Körper bedeckte, konnte er nicht voraussagen wo eine Berührung sie nicht verletzen würde. Schließlich, eine Art Trost spenden wollend, legte er sanft eine Hand auf den angesengten Zopf, den sie immer als Knoten am unteren Teil ihres Nackens trug.

Ihre grauen Augen sahen in seine grünen. "Ich sterbe, nicht wahr, Tony?" 

"Nun nennst du mich Tony", er zwang die Worte um den Kloß in seinem Hals herum heraus.

"Denke nicht, dass ich jetzt jemals in Gefahr bin dich als meinen Boss in NCIS zu haben.", ihr schiefes Lachen wandelte sich einen Hustenfall, welcher in Schmerzensschreie überging.

Als sie sich in Schmerzen wand, drückte Tony sie nach unten in Dem Versuch sie still zu halten. "Sammie. Sammie. Sammie! Hör mir zu. Du. Wirst. Nicht. Sterben. Hörst du mich? Ich werde dir nicht erlauben unter meiner Aufsicht zu sterben." 

"Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Tony", sagte sie ruhiger, sogar durch den Schmerz hindurch fühlte sie sich von Tony getröstet. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dich jemals undercover ließen."

"Hey, es war meine Spezialität. Eigentlich ist es das immer noch", Tony sah sich um als würde er überprüfen, dass niemand sie belauschte, was sie zum Lächeln brachte. "Du siehst, ich bin nicht wirklich ein NCIS-Agent; ich spiele nur einen für das Fernsehen." 

Sammie lachte leicht, aber sofort fingen Tränen an ihre Wangen herunter zu rollen, brennend als das Saline in die offenen Wunde traf. "Ist es sicher für dich hier zu sein?"

"Ja, wir werden beide sicher sein bis jemand kommt und uns holt", Tony fühlte wie seine eigenen Tränen anfingen zu fließen.

"Okay", sie schloss kurz ihre Augen, ihre Atmung wurde immer angestrengter. "Wenn die Dinge sich verschlimmern, dann musst du mich alleine lassen. Okay?"

"Sammie..."

"Nein, Tony, versprich es mir. Du musst nach Hause zu Maddie", wissend das er protestieren wollte, unterbrach sie ihn.

"Ich verspreche es", die Lüge ging leicht über seine Lippen. Er wüsste, dass er, wenn er es musste, sie die ganze Länge des Schiffes tragen würde, wenn es sie vielleicht retten könnte.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und vorsichtig griff er die blasenübersäte Haut mit seiner eigenen. In ihre Augen sehend, konnte er den Schmerz kämpfend mit Müdigkeit und Niederlage erkennen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass sie aufgab und verzweifelt suchte er nach etwas um sie weiter kämpfen zu lassen. Plötzlich lächelte er. "Hey. Hab ich dich jemals einen Brief von Maddie lesen lassen?"

"Nein", ihre Augen fielen wieder zu.

"Wie wäre es wenn ich dir den heutigen Brief vorlese?"

Der Schatten eines Lächelns spähte durch ihre rohe Haut. "Das würde ich mögen."

"Gut", Tony gab ihr ein Lächeln als er aus seiner Tasche einen seiner Briefe, die er aus seiner Kabine gerettet hatte, heraus gefischt hatte. Ihn einhändig öffnend, damit er nicht den Kontakt mit Sammie verlor, zog er ein Stück von Maddies lavendelfarbenen Briefpapier heraus. Das Licht war so schwach, dass er kaum die Worte auf der Seite sehen konnte, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Das einziges was wichtig war, war Sammie wach und kämpfend zu behalten. Tony fing an: "Hey da Steve McQueen..."

"Was", schnaubte Sammie.

"Sie denkt das ich Steve McQueen sehr ähnlich sehe."

Sammie lachte und hustete etwas, aber konnte etwas trotzdem herausbringen. "Du hast mir niemals erzählt, dass sie blind ist."

Tony lächelte. Dies würde klappen. Dies war die Sache, dass sie durchhalten ließ bis Hilfe ankam.

Er gab vor nicht zu wissen, dass er sich selbst belog.

Ende Kapitel 19


	20. Ay, pena, penita, pena! aka Oh Pain

**Wortanzahl:** 484 Wörter

**Kapitel 20 - Ay, pena, penita, pena! aka Oh Pain**

Die Worte, die Maddie geschrieben hatte, flossen für über eine Stunde von Tonys Lippen. Manche der Worte waren wirklich intim und manche waren banal, aber Tony hörte nicht auf zu lesen. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass zwischen dem Klang seiner Stimme und seiner Gegenwart Sammies Schmerz nachlassen würde. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto trüber wurden ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich immer mehr vor Schmerz. Er fing es an zu bereuen, dass er nicht versucht hatte, sie aus dem Explosionsgebiet herauszuholen, aber ehrlich gesagt, glaubte er nicht, dass er sie bewegen könnte oder, dass sie den Trip überleben würde.

Die letzten Worte des Briefes sprechend, küsste Tony das Papier, eine Gewohnheit, die er entwickelt hat als Ersatz dafür, dass er Maddie keine Gute Nacht- oder Guten Morgen-Küsse geben kann, und faltete es zusammen um es zurück in den Umschlag zu legen. Er hatte angefangen einen weiteren herauszuziehen, als er spürte wie Maddies Hand an ihn zog.

Als er sie fragend anlächelte, flüsterte sie ihm zu: "Sie ist die eine. Sie ist das Mädchen, dass immer bleiben wird und dich glücklich macht. Du fühlst dich endlich bereit auf ein Knie niederzuknien und sie wird ja sagen. Sie wird dich zu einem Daddy machen und du wirst alles für sie tun. Ihr werdet die Ewigkeit miteinander haben." 

"Nicht sicher, dass ich daran glaube, dass ich mein Happy End bekomme." Tony seufzte.

"Ich habe es gesehen. Während du mir ihre Worte vorgelesen hast, habe ich eure Zukunft gesehen und sie ist wunderschön." Sammie gab ihn ein verschmitztes Lächeln und für einen Moment schien der Schmerz aus ihren Zügen zu verschwinden. "Erzähl Sam Jethro nicht, dass er nach einem Mädchen benannt ist, bis er mindestens 17 ist. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, sie K. C. Kelly Caitlyn zu nennen, wird sie weder morbid machen noch wird sie jung sterben, aber ihre Tante Abby wird sie in einen Goth verwandeln."

Tony starrte Sammie an. Er hatte niemals Kate gegenüber der jungen Frau erwähnt und, obwohl er ihr von Gibbs erzählt hatte, sagte er niemals, dass Gibbs Jethro heißt. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass sie irgendwas davon wusste. "Wie kannst du das wissen?"

"Es war wie ein Film, der in meinem Kopf ablief, und aus irgendeinem Grund in schwarz-weiß. Tony, bitte, versprich mir, dass du Maddie heiraten wirst, dass du überleben wirst, sodass Sam und K.C. Realität werden." 

Tony nickte und eine Träne sammelte sich in dem Winkel seines einen Auges. "Ich verspreche es." 

Ein Blick der Ruhe huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Kelly ist glücklich, dass ihr Dad Maddie zum Altar führen wird. Sei glücklich, Tony."

"Werde ich", versprach er.

Plötzlich schien Sammies Schmerz zurück zu sein und ihr ganzer Körper begann sich zu winden und vor Schmerz zu krümmen.

Tonys Brust zog sich zusammen, da er wusste, dass es nichts gab das er tun konnte.

Ende Kapitel 20


	21. Der Müde Tod aka The Weary Death

**Wortanzahl:** 494 Wörter

**Kapitel 21 - Der Müde Tod aka The Weary Death**

Sammie Körper verkrampfte sich immer weiter und Tony konnte spüren wie die Galle in ihm aufstieg, aber um Sammies willen kämpfte er dagegen an. Er musste stark für sie sein in ihren letzten Momenten. Obwohl es ihnen beide große Schmerzen verursachte, schlang Tony seine Arme sanft, aber doch fest um Sammies kleinen Körper und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er fühlte nicht einmal wie das Metall, dass in seinem Bein feststeckte, sich bewegte, da seine einzige Sorge Sammie galt. Sie nahe an sich haltend, wiegte er sie sanft wie ein Kind hin und her und sang leise ein altes italienisches Wiegenlied, von dem er sich erinnerte, dass seine Nona es gesungen hat als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war.

_Ninna nanna di pace che invento  
Pensando a un bambino  
Che è arrivato stanotte dal mare col freddo che fa  
Trasportato sulle ali del vento  
Da un paese lontano, fin qua  
Con in tasca il ricordo più dolce di un'altra città._

_Ninna nanna di pace e domani sarà un giorno nuovo Come dentro una fiaba che parla di felicità  
Senza l'ombra del lupo cattivo e la strega non arriverà Con un Re che assomiglia a mio nonno che la guerra non fa._

_E canterò piano in una lingua che oggi tu non conosci, E all'improvviso ogni parola capirai.  
E sarà un canto di pace, di amicizia e fantasia  
Ninna nanna e la tua mano é nella mia._

_Ninna nanna di pace per chi oggi tende la mani  
Oltre il muro cercando qualcuno con cui giocare Aspetta fino a domani  
E vedrai svanire quel muro  
Ninna nanna di pace a chiunque la pace non ha..._

_E nella mia casa la tua casa tu ritroverai  
é piena di giochi e se vorrai saranno tuoi  
Ma forse il gioco più me lo insegni  
proprio tu_

_Ninna nanna e la paura non c'è più!_

_Corri con me per un grande nascondino  
Felice perché sai che io ti troverò  
E dentro un bel sole il tuo sorriso  
Brillerà insieme al mio  
E saremo due fratelli tu ed io_

_Ninna nanna e la tua mano é nella mia!_

Als die letzten Worte von seinen Lippen schwebten, realisierte er das die junge Frau in seinen Armen vollkommen still war. Ein Blick in ihre grauen Augen war alles was er brauchte um zu wissen, dass ihr Geist nicht länger in ihrem Körper war.

Sie näher an sich ziehend, drückte er sein Gesicht in ihr angesengtes Haar und weinte.

Als die Tränen nachließen, sah er hoch in den Himmel und stimmte die Worte an, die ihm beigebracht wurden als seine Mutter starb. Worte, die er wiederholt hatte als Kate und Jenny starben. Worte, von denen er fürchtete, dass er sie noch viele Male würde wiederholen müssen.

"Ewige Ruhe schenke Sammie, oh Herr, und ewiges Licht leuchte ihr. Möge Ihre Seele und all die Seelen der verstorbenen Gläubigen in Frieden ruhen. Amen."

Ende Kapitel 20

**Ü/N:** Kurz, aber herzzerreißend. Hier noch eine Übersetzung des Wiegenliedes...

**Englische Übersetzung**

_Lullaby of peace that I invent  
Thinking of a baby  
Arrived tonight from the sea with the cold it does  
Transported on the wind wings  
From a faraway Country to here  
With a sweeter memory of another town in his pocket._

_Lullaby of peace and tomorrow will be a new day  
Like inside a fairy tale telling of happiness  
Without the shadow of bad wolf and the witch won't come  
With a king like my grandad who doesn't do the war._

_And I'll sing slowly in a language you don't know today  
And suddenly every word you'll understand.  
And it'll be a song of peace, of friendship and fantasy.  
Lullaby and your hand is in mine._

_Lullaby of peace for who stretches the hands today  
Over the wall looking for someone to play with  
Just wait until tomorrow  
And you'll see the wall disappear  
Lullaby of peace to all who don't have the peace…_

_And in my home you'll find your home  
It is full of toys and if you want they'll be yours.  
But may be the nicest game is  
you will teach me._

_Lullaby and the fear isn't here anymore!_

_Run with me for a big Hide and seek  
Happy because you know I'll find you  
And inside a beautiful sun your smile  
Will shine with mine  
And we'll be like brothers, you and me_

_Lullaby and your hand is in mine!_

**Deutsche Übersetzung**

_Wiegenlied des Friedens, dass ich erfinde_

_Denke an ein Baby_

_Heut' Abend aus dem Meer mit der Kälte kam es an_

_Getragen auf den Flügeln des Windes_

_Aus einem weit entfernten Land hier her_

_Mit der süßen Erinnerung an eine anderen Stadt in seiner Tasche._

_Wiegenlied des Friedens und morgen wird ein neuer Tag sein_

_Wie in einem Märchen erzählend vom Glück_

_Ohne den Schatten des bösen Wolfes und der Hexe, die nicht kommen wird_

_Mit einem König wie einen Großvater, der keine Kriege macht._

_Und ich werde langsam in einer Sprache singen, die du heute noch nicht kennst_

_Und plötzlich wirst du jedes Wort verstehen._

_Und es wird ein Lied des Friedens, der Freundschaft und der Fantasie werden._

_Wiegenlied und deine Hand in meiner._

_Wiegenlied des Friedens für den, der seine Hand heute ausstreckt_

_Über die Mauer um nach jemanden zu schauen der mit einen spielt_

_Warte nur bis heute_

_Und du wirst sehen die Mauer wird verschwinden_

_Wiegenlied des Friedens für alle, die keinen Frieden haben..._

_Und in meinem Zuhause wirst du dein Zuhause finden_

_Es ist voll mit Spielzeugen und wenn du willst, werden sie deine werden._

_Aber vielleicht ist das schönste Spiel_

_das was du mir beibringen wirst._

_Wiegenlied und die Angst ist nicht mehr hier!_

_Renn mit mir für ein großes Versteckspiel_

_Glücklich, weil du weißt ich werde dich finden_

_Und drinnen ist eine wunderschöne Sonne, dein Lächeln_

_Welche mit meiner scheinen wird_

_Und wir werden wie Brüder sein, du und ich_

_Wiegenlied und deine Hand in meiner!_


	22. Mollenard aka Hatred

**Wortanzahl:** 249 Wörter

**Kapitel 22 - Mollenard aka Hatred**

Die Zeit, die verging von Sammies Tod bis zu den ersten Geräuschen der Rettungsmannschaft, die die Umgebung absuchten, waren eine taube, ferne Erinnerungen. Und Tony war sicher, dass sie immer vergessene Momente in seinem Leben sein würden. Genauso wie er sicher war, dass das Gefühl von Sammies verkohlten Überresten in seinen Armen für immer bei ihm verweilen würde. Erst als er die unverwechselbaren Klänge von Männern und Frauen, die nach Überlebenden suchten, hörte, wunderte sich Tony, ob er diese Tortur überleben würde, ob das wundervolle Bild seines Sohnes und seiner Tochter, das Sammie gemalt hatte, Realität werden würde. Warum sollte ihm eine weitere Chance gewährt werden, wenn er sein Leben in so vielen Hinsicht versaut hatte und Sammie noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte ihres zu leben.

Als endlich der Stahl vor ihm nachgab und er in das Gesicht des führenden Arztes der USS Reagan blickte, war Tony sich nicht sicher, wenn er mehr hasste. Die Retter, weil sie Stunden zu spät waren um Sammie zu helfen. Die Leute, die ihnen das angetan hatten. Gott, der dies passieren ließ. Sich selbst, weil er stark genug war um es zu überleben. Oder Maddie, weil sie ihm den Willen gab zu überleben.

Alles was er wusste, war das der Zorn aus ihm heraus brach in vor Schmerz geprägten Flüchen und Schreie an diejenigen, die geschickt wurden um ihn zu retten, bis die Welt um ihn herum leer wurde und er nichts mehr mitbekam.

Ende Kapitel 22


	23. Coeurs brisés aka The Broken Heart

**Wortanzahl:** 967 Wörter

**Kapitel 23 - Coeurs brisés aka The Broken Heart**

Geräusche weckten Tony. Lästige Geräusche. Zuerst gab es ein stetiges und rhythmisches Piepen. Dann gab es ein Swoosh, gefolgt von einem Klicken. Und alles was er wollte war noch mal für ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Er seufzte.

Plötzlich fing ein Alarm an zu dröhnen und Tonys Augen flogen weit auf. Da steckte etwas in seiner Kehle und er fing an in Panik zu geraten. Gerade als er dabei war sich zu verlieren, erschien Maddies Gesicht direkt vor ihm. Ihre langen, sanften Finger fuhren über sein Gesicht und seinen Hals herunter, ihn streichelnd und beruhigend.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Tony. Alles ist okay. Du bist im Navy-Krankenhaus in Okinawa und sie haben dich an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen. Du musst dich nur beruhigen und es seine Aufgabe tun lassen. Jethro ist gegangen um dir einen Doktor zu holen, aber ich bin sicher der Alarm lässt sie rennen. Sie werden dich so bald wie möglich von diesem Ding befreien. Brad war nicht glücklich, dass sie es in dich gepackt haben, aber du warst zu stur um zu atmen während der Operation."

Tony wünschte sich er könnte lächeln. Maddies Geplapper war das Beste, was er seit Ewigkeiten gehört hatte. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Arm, in dem er fühlte das eine IV drin war; brachte seine Fingerspitzen zu ihrer Wange. Sie kuschelte sich für einen Moment an seine Berührung bevor sie sich drehte um seine Fingerspitzen zu küssen.

"Nun", die Stimme eines Mannes, den er nicht kannte, gluckste hinter Maddie, "wenn Sie bereit sind romantisch zu werden, junger Mann, dann vermute ich mal das Sie auch bereit sind von dieser Höllenmaschine los zu kommen, huh?"

Tony widerstand den Drang zu nicken und ließ Maddie für ihn antworten.

"Ich denke, dass ist er, Dr. Hunnicutt."

Tonys Augen weiteten sich als er den grauhaarigen Doktor ansah.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ein Mann namens Hunnicutt, der als Militärarzt arbeitet, ist ironisch, aber zumindest habe ich die Navy anstatt die Army gewählt." Der Arzt lächelte als er dichter an das Kopfende des Bettes trat. "Nun, Agent DiNozzo, lassen sie uns dieses Ding hier herausholen, huh? Dr. Pitt, dort in Bethesda, war nicht begeistert, dass ich Ihnen dies antun musste, aber Sie wollten einfach nicht kooperieren."

"Das ist ziemlich typisch für DiNozzo", grummelte DiNozzo als er hinter Maddie auftauchte und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Seine Augen zwinkerten jedoch als er auf Tony herunter sah.

Dr. Hunnicutt begann langsam das Klebeband von Tonys Mund zu entfernen. "Die ist normalerweise der Punkt wo ich die Familie darum bitte nach draußen zu gehen, aber ich habe in den letzten Tagen gelernt, dass sie nirgendwohin gehen werden. Darum werden wir dies mit einem Publikum tun. Wenn ich es Ihnen sage, husten Sie einmal stark."

Tony fühlte wie Maddies Hand in seine schlüpfte und drückte fest zu. Er hielt seine Augen auf Gibbs und Maddie fokussiert als der Arzt ihn anwies zu husten und das Brennen des Ventilators wurde aus seiner Kehle entfernt. Das gefälschte Husten wandelte sich schnell in echtes Husten. Seine Augen schlossen sich als er versuchte den Krampf zu kontrollieren und er konnte die vertrauten Hände von Gibbs und die unbekannten Hände des Arztes spüren, die ihm in eine Position beförderten, die das Husten einfacher machen würde. Als der Anfall endlich nachließ, wurde er zurück ins Bett gelegt und Maddie tupfte sanft seinen Mund mit einem feuchten Schwamm ab.

Immer noch leicht krächzend, fragte Tony: "Was ist passiert?"

Maddie sah für einen Augenblick Gibbs an und strich dann mit ihrer Hand über Tonys Wange. "Es gab eine Explosion auf der USS Reagan."

"Ich weiß", Tony hustete leicht. "Wer tat es?"

In einer uncharakteristischen Bewegung fuhr Gibbs mit seiner Hand durch Tonys Haar. "Niemand Tony. Es gab ein Problem mit einem Teil der Munition an Bord des Schiffes und es löste eine Reihe von Explosionen aus."

Tränen füllten seine Augen und er wandte sich von ihnen ab. "Wie viele wurden getötet?"

"Zweiundzwanzig verletzt, du am härtesten, und siebzehn tot", erklärte Gibbs leise.

Ein kleiner Schluchzer entwich Tonys Lippen.

Maddie rückte dichter an ihn ran und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Sie wurden all in der Explosion getötet, so litt wenigstens niemand an seinen Verbrennungen."

"Nein", Tony schob Maddie weg von sich und sah erst sie an, dann Gibbs und dann wieder sie. "Nein, Sammie lebte als ich sie fand. Wir redeten, ich las ihr einen deiner Briefe vor, sie ließ mich ihr versprechen, dass ich überlebe für ... unsere... für uns. Sie starb in meinen Armen, nur eine Stunde, bevor das Rettungsteam uns fand."

"Agent DiNozzo", sprach der Arzt, von dem Tony vergessen hatte das er im Raum war, "beziehen Sie sich auf Seemann Samantha Weeks?"

"Ja", Tony weinte, seine Stimme ein Flehen.

"Es tut mir leid, Agent, aber ich habe selbst die Autopsie durchgeführt, da wir ziemlich unterbesetzt sind. Sie wurde sofort getötet. Und selbst wenn sie es nicht gewesen wäre, gab es keine Chance das sie hätte sprechen können, da ihre Speiseröhre und ihre Lunge schwer verbrannt waren."

"Aber ich..."

Der Arzt unterbrach ihn. "Agent DiNozzo, Sie erlitten eine Kopfverletzung und verloren eine beträchtliche Menge Blut durch das Eindringen in ihr Bein. Irgendwann hatte sich das Metall verschoben, ihre Oberschenkelarterie gestreift und ihren Oberschenkelknochen gebrochen. Ich bin sicher in Ihrem Zustand und der Schock Seemann Weeks tot zu sehen, ließ Sie vielleicht glauben..." 

"Nein", schrie Tony. "Nein, wir haben geredet. Ich schwöre es Ihnen."

Maddie umfasste Tonys Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. "Ich bin sicher, das ihr es tatet, Baby. Ich bin sicher, dass Sammie auf dich aufgepasst hat. Sie wollte das du zu mir zurückkehrst, davon bin ich überzeugt." Eine Träne rann Maddies Wange herunter.

Tony nickte und zog Maddie an sich. Das Geräusch ihres Schluchzens erfüllte den Raum.

Ende Kapitel 23


	24. Ümitsiz bekleyis aka Hopeless Waiting

**A/N: **Ja, ich weiß das hier ist antiklimatisch, aber so ist das Leben. Plus, es wird noch mehr kommen.

**Wortanzahl:** 1031 Wörter

**Kapitel 24 - Ümitsiz bekleyis aka Hopeless Waiting**

Als Tony langsam anfing aufzuwachen, streckte er sich, jedoch erinnerte ihn das Brennen in seinem Oberschenkel schnell an seine Stiche und den verdammten äußerlichen Fixator der seinen gebrochenen Oberschenkel zusammen hielt. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er seinen Augen für die gleichen vier, hellgelben Wände, die ihn für den letzten Monat begrüßt haben. Er fing wirklich an diesen Raum und das Krankenhaus zu hassen. Wenn es nicht den anderen Anblick gab, der ihn begrüßte, Maddie; wäre er schon lange verrückt geworden.

Tonys Augen auf sich fühlend, sah Maddie hoch von ihrem roten Laptop, den Abby gedankenvoll zusammen mit verschiedenen anderen guten Sachen herüber versandt hat als sie herausgefunden haben, dass Tony nicht erlaubt war nach Hause zu kommen bis der Fixator entfernt war.

"Hallo da", das Lächeln, das Tony ihr gab war ein echtes Lächeln, etwas das seit Wochen... vielleicht Monate nicht seine Lippen geschmückt hat. 

Maddie erwiderte das Lächeln. "Hallo du. Wow, du wachst niemals mit so einer guten Stimmung auf."

"Ich hatte einen Traum über dich während meines Nickerchen."

"Ohh", gurrte Maddie ihn an und legte den Laptop weg, sodass sie neben ihn auf das Bett krabbeln konnte. "War es ein sexy Traum?"

Tony seufzte. "Nein. Du hast mich verlassen." 

Sie zog sich zurück von dort wo sie es sich in seinen Armen gerade gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Was? Du bist glücklich, dass mein Traum-Ich dich verlassen hat?"

"Nein", Tony zog sie zurück in seine Arme. "Ich bin glücklich, da, als ich aufwachte du immer noch hier warst. Ich denke ein Teil von mir erwartet, dass du mich verlässt." 

"Nun, dieser Teil von dir muss dann verdammt lange warten", versicherte ihm Maddie mit einem schnellen Kuss auf seinen Unterkiefer.

Er schlang seine Arme etwas fester um sie als er ihren süßen Duft einatmete. Sie kannten sich erst für etwas weniger als ein Jahr, aber irgendwie erschien es als wären sie schon ein Leben lang zusammen. Er kannte sie. Kannte jeden Teil ihres Körpers, ihrer Seele und ihres Geistes. Und sie kannte ihn. Kannte seinen Körper, seine Seele und seinen Geist. Manchmal befielen ihn jedoch kleine Samenkörner des Zweifels, die ihm sagten das er nicht ihr Herz kannte. Selbst als sie dort lagen und Maddies Hand beruhigende Kreise über seine Brust fuhr, fühlte er wie ein Samenkorn wuchs.

"Du weißt, ich habe über das nachgedacht was du erzählt hast, dass Sammie gesagt hat.", brach Maddie das Schweigen, die langsam überraschend unbequem für Tony wurde. "Ich habe beschlossen, dass es keine Happy Ends gibt. Es gibt nur zwei Arten von Liebesgeschichten: Junge verliert Mädchen oder Mädchen verliert Junge."

Panik überfiel ihn als Tony still darum bettelte das die Zeit anhielt und Maddie aufhörte zu reden. Er war sich sicher, dass sie jeden Moment zu dem Teil kommen würde, wo sie im sagen würde das sie zurück nach Virginia oder noch schlimmer Kalifornien gehen würde.

Ihre Hand fuhr fort sich zu bewegen als sie sich näher an ihn heranschmiegte. "Es ist bescheuert, aber es ist wahr. Das einzige mögliche Ende für jede Liebesgeschichte ist es für jemanden die andere Person zu verlieren, entweder durch Tod oder Scheidung oder Fremdgehen oder was auch immer. Irgendjemand wird am Ende alleine sein. Liebe ist vollkommen hoffnungslos." 

"Mads, was versuchst du mir damit zusagen?"

"Nichts... Alles... Ach verdammt." Sie befreite sich aus seinen Armen und saß auf der Kante des Bettes. Sich umdrehend um ihn anzusehen, verzog sie ihre Nase. "Denkst du, dass es möglich ist, dass ich dich frage ob du mich heiratest?"

"Huh." Tony starrte sie an als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Aufstehend, fing sie an die Länge des Raumes entlang zu schreiten. "Die letzten paar Wochen habe ich gemerkt, dass Liebe über Verlust ist. Als... als die Dinge nicht gut aussahen, hat Jethro mir darüber erzählt als er Mrs. Gibbs... Shannon... verloren hat, weil er nicht wollte das ich die gleiche Fehler mache, die er tat. Aber das, was er mir wirklich beigebracht ist, dass man die Zeit, die man zusammen hat, nutzen muss. Schau", sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu, "wenn Liebe die USS Hoffnungslos ist, dann möchte ich zumindest mit dir auf ihr segeln. Ja, ich weiß, ich habe zu viel Zeit in einem Marine-Krankenhaus verbracht."

Tony konnte nicht anders, er lachte, was Maddie ausgesprochen wütend machte. Seine Hände hoch haltend, versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht lachen, aber ich lag hier, denkend das du mich verlassen willst, und stattdessen sagst du praktisch, da einer von uns beiden sterben wird, könnten wir genauso gut heiraten."

"Das ist nicht genau das was ich meine." Maddie seufzte. 

"Ich weiß, Baby", Tony milderte seine Stimme und sein Gesicht als er seine Arme nach ihr ausstreckte. Sobald sie wieder in seinen Armen war, dort wo sie hin gehörte, sprach er weiter. "Ich verstehe, was du sagst und ich liebe dich, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir jetzt heiraten sollten. Nach dem Gespräch mit Sammie, bin ich sicher das wir zusammen bleiben werden und dies auch eher glückselig, aber gerade jetzt sind wie beide viel zu emotional nach alles was in den letzten paar Wochen passiert ist und das nächste Jahr wird hart für mich mit dem Durchstehen der Physiotherapie und dem nicht fähig sein zu arbeiten."

"Du hast Recht."

"Wie ist das heutige Datum?"

Maddie verdrehte ihre Augen. "Ich habe dir schon vorher gesagt, dass du Recht hast, du brauchst es nicht in einem Kalender als einen besonderen Tag markieren."

"Nein, Miss Klugscheißerin, ich möchte das Datum wissen, weil, wenn das nächste Jahr nicht einen von uns oder uns beide umbringt, dann verspreche ich, dass ich dir einen Antrag machen werde. Und dies in einer viel romantischeren Umgebung."

"Oh. Es ist der 29. August." Maddie lächelte hoch zu ihm. "Kann dein Antrag Schokolade und Rose Regale involvieren?"

"Wenn es Körpermalschokolade sein kann und das Rose Regale von deinem Marine geschlürft wird", Tony wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen in ihre Richtung.

"McQueen, du hast da etwas verwechselt, dass sind die Flitterwochen oder nur ein Vorgeschmack davon." Maddie zwinkerte ihm zu als sie sich ihre Lippen leckte.

Tony stöhnte. Sie würde ihm töten bevor der Arzt ihm eine vollkommene Gesundheit ausschrieb.

Ende Kapitel 24


	25. Leaving Normal aka Das Normale zurücklas

**A/N: **Diese Geschichte findet unmittelbar nach Dai sing siu si aka **"Leaving Me, Loving Me" **statt.

**Wortanzahl:** 315 Wörter

**Kapitel 25 - Leaving Normal aka Das Normale zurücklassen**

Als die Tränen nachließen, zog sich Maddie zurück und gab Jethro ein schwaches Lächeln. "Tschuldige, ich hab dein Hemd ganz nass gemacht."

"Ist schon okay", beruhigte er sie. Als er auf die junge Frau vor ihm herunterblickte, wurde sein Verstand überflutet durch beinahe vergessene Erinnerungen an das Kind, dass sie gewesen war. Erneut zog er sie in eine Umarmung. "Ich verspreche dir, dass er bald nach Hause kommen wird."

"Ich weiß, Jethro, ich weiß." Maddie seufzte als sie sich aus seinen Armen löste. "Lustig, ich habe immer gesagt, dass ich klüger als meine Mutter sein werde und niemals etwas mit einem Marine anfangen werden. Also was mache ich natürlich? Date einen Marine, der mich beinahe umbringt, und dann verliebe ich mich in einen Typen, der verschifft wird um Marines... und Matrosen im Zaum zu halten."

"Kelly pflegte zu sagen, dass sie einen Marine heiraten will", flüsterte Jethro.

Maddie lächelte traurig. "Ja, nun ja, sie hatte den guten Marine-Dad, nicht ich."

"Was?"

"Nichts, nur eine alte Geschichte", Maddie schüttelte den Kopf. "So, du hast niemals richtig Tony geantwortet, aber wirst du mir helfen mit meinem Zeug umzuziehen? Ich könnte wirklich deinen Truck gebrauchen. Tonys 'Vette kriegt das nicht auf die Reihe und ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir erlauben meinen Futon in einem städtischen Bus zu transportieren."

Jethro seufzte. "Ist das wirklich was du willst?"

"Nein, was ich wirklich will, ist das Tony für mich da ist, aber im Moment werde ich das nehmen."

"Okay", Jethro nickte. "Sag mir nur wann und ich werde da sein.

"Danke schön Jethro", wieder einmal schlang Maddie ihre Arme um seine Taille, wissend, dass er ihr gerade ebenfalls seine Zustimmung gegeben hat.

Seine Arme um das junge Mädchen schlingend, legte er seine Wange auf ihr Haar und erneuerte schweigend seinen Schwur Tony nach Hause... zu ihr zu holen. 

Ende Kapitel 25


	26. If a Man answers aka Wenn ein Mann antwo

**Wortanzahl:** 828 Wörter

**Kapitel 26 - If a Man Answers aka Wenn ein Mann antwortet**

Jethro hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie Frühstück essen gehen, sodass, als Maddies in Tonys Parkplatz in der Tiefgarage in seinem Hochhause parkte, zwei Dinge passiert waren. Erstens, sie war viel ruhiger als sie es gewesen war, nachdem Tony gegangen war, und zweitens das Vermietungsbüro für das Gebäude war nun geöffnet. Ihre Handtasche überprüfend, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Brief, den Tony geschrieben hatte, drin war, nahm Maddie einen tiefen Atemzug, ihre Sinne mit dem Geruch von Tony füllend, und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Büro.

Eine Magnetkarte nutzend, öffnete Maddie die metallene Brandschutztür, die von der tristen Betongarage in die ultramoderne Glas- und Metalllobby führte. Das erste Mal, als sie Tony besucht hatte, war als er krank aufgrund einer Lebensmittelvergiftung gewesen war; sie war geschockt von der Einrichtung gewesen, die nicht zu Tony zu passen schien, trotz seines Armani-Anzuges und seiner Movado-Uhren. Doch nachdem er sie das erste Mal tatsächlich einlud, verstand sie die Gründe warum er dieses Gebäude ausgewählt hatte: ein riesiges, gemütliches, privates Kino mit Popcorn-Maschine und Soda-Brunnen. Sie verliebte sich ebenfalls.

Als sie in Richtung des verglasten Vermietungsbüros ging, seufzte Maddie. Eins was sie gelernt hatte durch das Leben in ihrer eigenen Wohnung war, dass das Personal sich änderte ... sehr oft. Der Mann, nun ja eher ein Junge, welcher hinter der Rezeption saß, war neu und sah ziemlich ratlos aus.

Trotzdem lächelte Maddie als sie sich dem Schreibtisch näherte. "Hallo. Ist Jeff heute da?"

"Jeff", der junge Mann sah sie verständnislos an.

"Jeff Dillon?"

Der verständnislose Blick blieb.

"Der Manager?"

Er blinzelte sie nur an.

"Der große Blonde, der Ihnen sagt was Sie zu tun haben?"

"Oh", eine Glühbirne erschien über seinem Kopf. "Ja, der ist hier. Er ist im Büro mit... Der Kerl mit dem Werkzeuggürtel?"

"Schnieder", schlug Maddie scherzhaft vor.

Versunken in Gedanken verzog er sein Gesicht. "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das richtig ist."

Ein Lachen entwich ihr, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. "Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht. Ich werde einfach wieder nach hinten gehen, okay?"

Er zuckte nur die Achseln.

Maddie rollte immer noch ihre Augen als sie an der Glastür von Jeffs Büro klopfte. Drinnen sahen Jeff und Dan, der Wartungsmanager, hoch und lächelten als sie durch die geschlossene Tür winkte. Maddie war eigentlich sogar dankbar, dass Dan hier war, da sie Jeff nur ein paar Mal getroffen hatte als Tony den Filmraum gemietet hatte oder wenn er im Büro einen Stopp gemacht hatte, aber Dan war der gewesen, der ihr ein Schlüsselset und eine Magnetkarte besorgt hatte, als Tony danach gefragt hatte und sie war die letzten paar Male in der Wohnung gewesen als etwas in ihr getan werden musste.

"Hey Maddie", Dan, der ältliche Südstaaten-Gentleman, stand auf als er sie begrüßte. "Jeff, du kennst Maddie, richtig? Sie ist die Freundin von Tony in 2308."

"Ja, wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen." Jeff lächelte als Begrüßung. "Etwas womit wir dir helfen können?"

Maddie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schlüpfte in den ihr gezeigten Stuhl, sie musste sich zwingen ihre Beine nicht unter sich einzuknicken wie es sonst ihre Gewohnheit war. "Ja, tatsächlich. Tony wurde recht unerwartet versetzt als Agent an Bord und ist heute zur USS Reagan abgereist. Er möchte, dass ich hier einziehe, aber er war sich nicht sicher wie dies von statten geht."

"Nun, unglücklicherweise, müssten wir Tony hier haben um zu bestätigen, dass dies seine Wünsche sind, bevor wir irgendwas tun. Ich kann dich nicht einfach in den Mietvertrag eintragen und dann herausfinden, dass er dies nicht wollte", erklärte Jeff knapp.

"Würde ein Brief reichen?", fragte Maddie, den Brief aus ihrer Handtasche fischend und ihn herüber reichend.

Für einige Augenblicke lies Jeff lies ihn still bevor er zu ihr hoch sah. "Ich werde nur schnell einen Antrag holen. Du wirst natürlich unsere Kredit- und strafrechtliche Hintergrundkontrolle bestehen müssen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Jeff auf und ging aus seinem Büro.

"Entschuldige bitte Süße", Dan schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Jeff war immer ein bisschen in Tony verknallt."

"Oh", Verständnis und ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf ihr Gesicht aus.

Dan zwinkerte ihr zu. "Erzähl ihm nur nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe."

"Werde ich nicht", Maddie lachte als Jeff den Raum wieder betrat und einen kleinen Stapel Papiere in ihre Richtung schob.

"Die Anmeldung, Mietanforderungen und Einverständniserklärungen. Wann kannst du sie mir zurückgeben?"

Maddie versuchte trotz seines ruppigen Tonfalls höflich zu bleiben. "Ich werde sie gleich machen. Wann denkst du, dass du eine Antwort für mich haben wirst?"

Jeff sank mit einem unterlegenem Seufzen in seinem Stuhl. "Es wird nur 40 Minuten dauern alles durchlaufen zu lassen und es sollte schneller gehen, da ich es mit Tonys Antrag verknüpfen kann."

"Großartig", Maddie lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Kann ich mir vielleicht einen Stift leihen?"

Eine Stunde später verließ Maddie das Vermietungsbüro mit dem Mitbewohner-Nachtrag in ihrer Hand und einer neuen Privatadresse.

Ende Kapitel 26


	27. Two Smart People aka Zwei kluge Leute

**Wortanzahl:** 577 Wörter

**Kapitel 27 - Two Smart People aka Zwei kluge Leute**

Maddie war immer noch dabei ihre langen, blonden Locken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu binden als sie ihre Wohnungstür öffnete; der Anblick vor ihr ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung stoppen und ließ einen seltsamen Klumpen in ihrer Kehle zurück. Ein paar Mal blinkend, brachte Maddie endlich ein Lächeln zustande. "Abby. Ich habe dich heute nicht erwartet."

Abby zuckte mit den Schultern, aber es umfasste ihren ganzen Körper und ließ sie auf ihren Fußballen wippen. "Gibbs sagte, dass du Leute brauchst die dir helfen bei Tony einzuziehen."

"Nein... Na ja... äh..." Maddie stoppte und sah die andere Frau leicht entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid. Alles was ich meine ist, dass ich nicht so viel Zeug zum umziehen habe. Nur ein paar Boxen und meinen Futon, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Jethro und ich das bewältigen können."

Abby betrat die Wohnung, nun da Maddie sich von der Tür entfernt hatte. "Eigentlich kommt Gibbs heute nicht. Er sagte, dass du sagtest, dass es nicht viel ist, darum habe ich ihn gefragt, ob ich dir stattdessen helfen könnte."

"Oh." Maddie schluckte nervös.

"Jage ich dir Angst ein?" Abby verengte ihre Augen als sie hinter die jüngere Frau trat und vorsichtig den Pferdeschwanz richtete.

Maddie seufzte. "Ja, aber nicht so wie du es denkst. Zum großen Teil habe ich Angst, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst. Ich weiß wie sehr Tony dich liebt und respektiert und ich habe Angst, dass du denken wirst, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn bin oder sowas. Von all den Leuten in Tonys Leben bist du die Einzige von der ich will, dass sie mich akzeptiert."

"Oh." Abby nickte verständnisvoll als sie sich von Maddie weg bewegte und sich auf den Futon plumpsen ließ. "Wow. Ernsthaft?"

Maddie nickte lediglich.

"Nun, das ist ironisch. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du mich nicht akzeptieren wirst. Das ist der Grund warum ich dir helfen wollte umzuziehen, sodass ich dich überzeugen kann mich zu mögen."

"Warum sollte ich dich nicht akzeptieren oder mögen?", fragte Maddie, auf dem anderen Ende des Futons sitzend.

Abby zuckte mit ihren Schultern, aber dieses Mal beschränkte es sich auf ihrer Schultern und erschien traurig. "Leute haben ziemliche Probleme hinter meine Tattoos und so'n Zeugs zu sehen."

"Oh Abby", Maddie streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm die Hand der anderen Frau. "Ich habe hinter sie gesehen in dem Moment als du mich mit einer Umarmung erdrückt hast nach... du weißt schon. Und nachdem ich Tony und Jethro über dich sprechen gehört habe... ich wünschte ich könnte so freundlich und liebevoll und klug wie du sein."

Abby lachte. "Also im Grunde wären wir jetzt wahrscheinlich schon gute Freunde, wenn wir uns keine Sorgen darüber gemacht hätten, was die andere Person vielleicht denkt."

"Ja. Das und die Tatsache, dass ich weiß, dass du mich töten kannst und keine Spuren dabei hinterlässt, wenn ich Tony weh tue."

"Wahr, aber solange du das verstehst, werden wir keine Probleme haben."

"Großartig. Dann kriegen wir besser dieses Zeug herüber zu Tony." Als Maddie aufstand und eine Box hoch hob, drehte sie sich plötzlich um, Abby ansehend. "Wir werden dieses Zeug niemals in deinen Hot Rod kriegen."

"Weshalb ich den Leichenwagen mitgebracht habe", erklärte Abby als sie ebenfalls eine Box griff.

Abby aus der Wohnung folgend, schüttelte Maddie ihren Kopf. "Ja, ich kann nicht verstehen warum Leute einen falschen Eindruck von dir bekommen."

Gelächter erfüllte den Flur.

Ende Kapitel 27


	28. A Sense of Loss aka Ein Gefühl des Verlu

**Wortanzahl:** 734 Wörter

**Kapitel 28 - A Sense of Loss aka Ein Gefühl des Verlustes**

"Okay, vielleicht war das etwas schwieriger als ich gedacht habe", gab Maddie zu als sie Abby ein Bier reichte und sich auf Tonys Ledersofa fallen ließ.

Abby warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Denkste?"

"Hey, wie hätte ich den wissen können, dass der Dienstaufzug für den Einzug ins Penthouse reserviert ist", verteidigte sich Maddie.

"Nun, alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich nie wieder einen Futon sieben Etagen hoch tragen werde. Niemals wieder!"

Maddie rollte ihren Kopf auf der Lehne der Couch um dorthin zu sehen wo der Futon einfach von den beiden Frauen fallen gelassen wurde. "Ich denke das blöde Ding sollte in den Schrank geräumt werden."

"In einer Minute. Wenn ich nicht mehr tot bin und wieder Energie habe", erwiderte Abby, einen großen Schluck von ihrem Bier nehmend.

"Wenn wir schon von tot sprechen", Maddie starrte Abby wütend an, "ich werde nie wieder im hinteren Teil eines Leichenwagen liegen. Ich habe blaue Flecken an Stellen, die nicht mal blaue Flecken bekommen dürften."

"Hey! Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du dich hinlegen solltest", wies Abby jedoch hin.

"Ja, aber dann hätte ich nicht die Tür festhalten können." 

Plötzlich brachen beide Frauen in Lachen aus als sie sich daran erinnerten wie Maddie auf dem Futon im hinteren Teil des Leichenwagen gelegen hat und sich verzweifelt an der Tür festgehalten hat um diese zuzuhalten, da der Futon nur etwas über einen Zoll zu lang war um der Tür es zu ermöglichen einzuklinken. Bei jeder Unebenheit auf der Straße schrie Maddie und Abby entschuldigte sich bis beide so sehr lachten, dass Abby an den Straßenrand fahren musste um sich zu beruhigen.

Nun, als ihr Lachen langsam nach ließ, drehte sich Abby um, damit sie den fraglichen Futon mustern konnte. "So, deine Freundin Meg hat all deine Möbel zu einem Frauenhaus gebracht, warum hast du ihr nicht auch den Futon überlassen? Er sieht schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

"Zu viele Erinnerungen", sagte Maddie ohne Zögern.

"Der erste Platz, wo du und Tony Liebe gemacht habt", fragte Abby, sich umdrehend um Maddie mit gewecktem Interesse anzusehen.

"Nein", Maddie dachte für einen Moment nach. "Weißt du, ich denke wir haben noch Liebe darauf gemacht. Ich denke dieser Futon hat noch niemals Sex gesehen."

"Mein Gott, ein jungfräulicher Futon. Du musst das beheben, sobald Tony nach Hause gekommen ist", Abby kicherte. "So, wenn es nicht Sex ist, welche Erinnerungen ruft er wach?"

Maddie sah für einen Moment weg, bevor sie ihre Beine dann an ihre Brust zog. "Kelly Gibbs half mir ihn auszuwählen wenige Monate bevor sie getötet wurde."

"Oh", flüsterte Abby leise, ihr Blick fiel auf den Futon, das erste Ding, das sie gesehen hatte, dass eine Verbindung zu dem Kind, dass Gibbs verloren hatte.

Maddie fuhr fort mit leisen Stimme zu reden. "Nachdem mein Dad abgereist war, entschied meine Mom mein Zimmer neu zu dekorieren, weshalb ich fragte, ob Kelly mir helfen könnte. Wir haben uns für einen Futon entschieden, sodass er ausgeklappt werden könnte und sie bei mir übernachten könnte. Selbst wenn sie nur herüber kam um zu spielen, haben wir ihn ausgeklappt und es als einen Hindernisparcours für unsere Pferde genutzt. Wir wollten eines Tages Goldmedaillensieger in den Pferdedisziplinen der Olympischen Spiele werden. Sie starb am Tag unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde."

Abby rückte näher an die jüngere Frau und schlang ihren Arm um sie.

"Ich habe drei Tage lang nicht mein Bett verlassen, weil ich dachte, ich bin ihr dort näher. Trotz allem brauchte ich ein Jahr, bevor ich wieder auf den Rücken eines Pferdes gestiegen bin", Maddie sah Abby für einen Moment an, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf Abbys Schulter legte.

"Es tut mir leid, Maddie. Meine beste Freundin in meinen Dreißigern zu verlieren war schwer genug, aber seine beste Freundin mit acht zu verlieren", Abby schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht", Maddie schniefte. "Ein Teil von mir weiß, dass Kelly und ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Freunde wären, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich fast niemanden mehr kenne aus der Zeit als ich ein Kind war. Aber du und Kate, ihr wäret für Jahre Freunde gewesen."

Abby sah Maddie schockiert an. "Woher weißt du, dass ich über Kate rede?"

"Tony hat mir erzählt wie du warst nachdem Kate gestorben war und wie du zuerst Ziva behandelt hast. Ich verstehe das, vollkommen."

Abby drückte sie noch etwas dichter an sich. "Ja, das tust du." 

Ende Kapitel 28


	29. The First Assignment aka Der Erste Auftr

**Ü/N:** Das Kapitel verdankt ihr Mara Jade, die mich so lieb um ein Update gebeten hat. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 594 Wörter

**Kapitel 29 - The First Assignment aka Der Erste Auftrag**

**Von:** Maddie

**An:** Tony

**Betreff:** Gute Neuigkeiten

Hallo Schönling,

rate mal was? Du kannst dich nicht länger als mein Sugar Daddy bezeichnen. Ich hab endlich einen Job bekommen ... einen echten Job, nicht nur das Arbeiten im Campus-Buchladen... und ich nutze sogar meinen Abschluss. Wette, du bist geschockt.

Ab kommenden Montag werde ich bei Eternal Trail in Burgundy Village arbeiten. Ich werde es vielleicht bereuen dir dies zu erzählen, aber es ist ein Zuchtstall und meine Hauptaufgabe ist es die Hengste für das Besteigen vorzubereiten. Ja, das ist das, wonach es klingt. Nein, du darfst dich nicht über meine Arbeit lustig machen.

Es ist ziemlich tief unten in der Hierarchie der Jobs, aber Pam, die den Stall besitzt und zufällig eine pensionierte Army-Ehefrau ist, sagt, dass ich in der Lage sein werde in den nächsten Monaten meine Ausbildung im Labor anzufangen. Es ist eine wirklich tolle Gelegenheit und ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt, aber auch ängstlich. Was ist, wenn ich es versaue? Das ist alles was ich jemals tun wollte, Tony. Was ist, wenn ich es nicht auf die Reihe kriege? Ugh... Ich denke, ich glaube ich mache mich selbst nervös. Ich wünschte du wärst hier um mich zu beruhigen.

Du denkst doch, dass ich es kann, oder?

Hilfe!

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Von:** Tony

**An:** Maddie

**Betreff:** RE: Gute Nachrichten

Baby,

ich hab versucht anzurufen, aber du warst nicht Zuhause und dein Handy hat mich direkt zur Mailbox weitergeleitet. Hoffe alles ist okay. Nun, was ich dir über das Telefon sagen wollte:

Beruhige dich! Du wirst sehr gut in diesem Job sein, vertrau mir. Dies ist das, wofür du all diese Jahre studiert hast. Ich weiß, dass du einen tollen Job machen wirst. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass du, sobald du anfängst zu suchen, dich jemand gleich wegschnappen wird. Du bist brillant und du hast die Noten um dies zu beweisen. Alles was du brauchst, ist etwas Erfahrung und dies klingt nach der perfekten Gelegenheit um diese zu bekommen. Ich drücke dir die Daumen und bin sicher, dass du sie aus ihren Socken hauen wirst. Ich werde dich Montag anrufen um zu sehen wie dein erster Tag lief.

Ich liebe dich.

In Liebe,

Tony

P.S. Bist du nicht stolz auf mich, weil ich keinen einzigen Witz hier drin gerissen habe?

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Von:** Maddie

**An:** Tony

**Betreff:** RE: RE: Gute Nachrichten

Hallo Schönling,

es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Anrufe verpasst habe, aber Meg und Abby haben mich in einen Club geschleppt um meinen neuen Job zu feiern. (Lass dir das gesagt sein, was das für ein Anblick war: Fußballmutter Meg und Goth Abby winden sich und schwitzen zu Metallica.) Der Club war so laut, dass ich mein Handy nicht gehört habe, aber ich habe mir deine Nachricht ein paar millionenmal angehört. Ich fühlte mich durch sie so viel besser. Ich kann es nicht erwarten mit dir am Montag zu sprechen.

Ich liebe dich auch.

Für immer deine,

Maddie

P.S. Sehr stolz... du verletzt dich vielleicht noch selbst, wenn du dich so zurückhältst.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Von:** Tony

**An:** Maddie

**Betreff:** RE: RE: RE: Gute Nachrichten

Ich gebe dir die Schuld für die versauten Bilder in meinem Kopf!

Ich hab das Telefon für 18 Uhr deiner Zeit bekommen. Wirst du Zuhause sein oder dein Handy dabei haben?

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Von:** Maddie

**An:** Tony

**Betreff:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Gute Nachrichten

;-)

Ich werde sicher gehen, dass ich Zuhause bin. Hasse es mit dir am Telefon zu sprechen; ich habe immer Angst, dass ich dich verliere.

Ende Kapitel 29


	30. Doing his Duty 1929 aka Seine Pflicht tu

**Wortanzahl:** 667 Wörter

**Kapitel 30 - Doing his Duty 1929 aka Seine Pflicht tun**

"Nicht auflegen, nicht auflegen", war das Mantra, dass Maddie wiederholte als sie mit ihrem Smart Key in ihrem Apartmentschloss kämpfte. Sie konnte ihr Telefon drin klingeln hören und dachte sich, dass es, da es einige Minuten nach 18 Uhr war, Tony sein musste der anrief um herauszufinden wie ihr erster Arbeitstag war. Sie wollte den Anruf nicht verpassen, aber natürlich wollte der bescheuerte Chip des Smart Keys nicht mit dem Schloss funktionieren. "Verdammt noch mal", sie trat prompt gegen die Tür und der Key rastete ein und die Tür ließ sich öffnen. Zu der Küchentheke rennend, griff sich Maddie das schnurlose Telefon und drückte die Ruftaste nur um von dem Freizeichen begrüßt zu werden. Seufzend überprüfte Maddie das Anruferprotokoll, etwas erleichtert als sie sah, dass der Anruf von der Gegensprechanlage unten gekommen war. Zumindest würde jeder, wer auch immer angerufen hatte, wahrscheinlich gleich in jedem Augenblick zurückrufen.

Zur Bestätigung ihrer Theorie, klingelte das Telefon nur ein paar Sekunden später und Maddie drückte die Sprechtaste auf der Basisstation. "Hallo?"

"Hey Maddie", Abbys Stimme erfüllte das Zimmer. "Kann ich hochkommen?" 

"Sicher. Ich werde mich umziehen, darum werde ich die Tür offen lassen." Maddie drückte die Neun auf ihrem Telefon was die Verbindung trennte und die Tür der Lobby surrend öffnete.

Sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer machen, schlüpfte Maddie aus ihren Turnschuhen und zog ihr T-Shirt aus. Der Klang der Wohnungstür, die sich öffnete und schloss, ließ Maddie kurz inne halten als sie dabei war ihre bequeme Jogginghose anzuziehen. "Bist du es, Abs?"

"Ja", Abbys Stimme war angespannt als sie durch das Wohnzimmer rief. "Gibbs ist bei mir, darum stelle sicher, dass du anständig bekleidet bist, wenn du herauskommst." 

Ein Schauder lief Maddies Wirbelsäule herunter. Den ganzen Tag über hat sie gewusst, dass irgendwas falsch war, aber sie hatte es auf ihre Nerven wegen dem ersten Tag an ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz geschoben. Nun wusste sie es besser. Aus dem Schlafzimmer tretend, brauchte es nur einen Blick in Abbys tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und Gibbs angespannten Gesichtsausdruck um es zu bestätigen. Sie wusste, dass es Gibbs Aufgabe sein würde sie zu informieren, wenn Tony to... Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. "Ist er tot?"

Wie ein Blitz durchquerte Abby den Raum: "Nein... nein... wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber nein. Ich würde es wissen. Gibbs würde es wissen. Und du würdest es sicherlich wissen. Er wird okay sein, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Als Abby sie in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung einhüllte, stand Maddie auf ihren Zehenspitzen um über Abbys Schulter hinweg Gibbs anzusehen. "Was ist passiert?"

Gibbs ging dorthin wo die beiden Frauen standen und zog sie sanft auseinander, bevor er sie zu der Couch führte. Auf dem Couchtisch sitzend, Maddie ansehend, begann Gibbs langsam die Informationen wiederzugeben, die sie bisher bekommen hatten: "Es gab eine Art von Explosion auf der Reagan. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist ungewiss, was die Explosion verursacht hat und woher sie genau kam."

"Tony", fragte Maddie als sie nach Abbys Hand griff.

"Wurde noch nicht gefunden", erklärte Gibbs, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend. "Sie arbeiten so schnell wie sie können um ihn zu finden, Maddie. Das verspreche ich." 

Maddie nickte nur, Tränen hingen an ihren Wimpern.

"Mads, ich werde bei dir bleiben bis wir etwas hören, okay." Leicht schob Abby Maddies Haar zurück.

"Nein. Ich möchte gerne mit zum Navy Yard gehen, bitte."

"Maddie, ich denke nicht..."

Sie unterbrach Gibbs: "Nein, ich werde zum Navy Yard gehen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich Tony per Rettungshelikopter nach Japan oder Hawaii transportieren, da sie im Pazifik waren. Wenn sie ihn finden, muss ich fähig sein schnell dort hinzukommen. Es wird besser sein, wenn ich schon dort bin. Ich werde eine Tasche packen." 

Gibbs und Abby sahen zu wie Maddie aufstand und zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging.

"Wird sie okay sein?", fragte Abby leise und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter.

Gibbs breitete seine Arme aus und erlaubte Abby sich an seine Brust zu kuscheln. "Nur, wenn er es ist." 

Ende Kapitel 30


	31. Look Back in Anger aka Im Zorn zurückbli

**Wortanzahl:** 409 Wörter  
_

Kapitel 31 – Look Back in Anger aka Im Zorn zurückblicken

Maddie war nur ein paar Mal auf dem Navy Yard gewesen; hauptsächlich in der Zeit als sie Jethros Hilfe erbeten hatte und einige Mal später als die Wahrheit über ihre Beziehung mit Tony enthüllt worden war. Aber als sie in das Großraumbüro mit Jethro und Abbyging, konnte sie fühlen wie falsch es war andere Leute an Tonys, Zivas und McGees Schreibtisch sitzen zu haben. Special Agent Brent Langer stand tatsächlich auf und entfernte sich von dem, was Tonys Schreibtisch gewesen war, als er Maddie mit seinem Boss und der forensischen Spezialistin sah. Ob nun aus Überraschung oder Sympathie, darüber war Maddie sich nicht sicher. Special Agent Daniel Keating starrte einfach nur das Trio und am gezieltesten Maddie an, während Special Agent Michelle Lee die war, die zuerst sprach.

"Direktor Vance hat nach Ihnen gesucht, Sir."

"Da bin ich mir sicher", knurrte Jethro, als er seine Waffe und seine Marke ablegte. "Schon irgendeine Nachricht?"

Lee warf Maddie einen Blick zu und stammelte für einen Augenblick, bevor Langer zu dem Schreibtisch kam und anfing zu berichten. "Ein vollständige Zählung wurde durchgeführt und es sind nur 39 Menschen vermisst, darunter Agent DiNozzo. Die Rettungskräfte arbeiten sich immer noch ihren Weg herunter in das Explosionszentrum. Es wurden bisher weder Schwerverletzte noch Verluste gemeldet."

Maddie verarbeitete die Worte und filterte ihre Bedeutung heraus. Niemand wusste, ob Tony tot oder noch am Leben war. Eine Stimme sagte etwas hinter ihr und sie drehte sich um, damit sie sehen konnte, wer gesprochen hatte. Plötzlich verschwamm vor ihren Augen alles und all diese Klischees über Rot sehen, wurden wahr. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich wirklich bewegt hatte bis ihre Faust mit seiner Brust in Berührung kam. In der Ferne konnte sie hören wie ihre Stimme schrie, dass dies alles seine Schuld sei und sie benutzte eine Sprache, die sie nicht mehr gehört hatte, seitdem ihr betrunkener Vater ihre Mutter geschlagen hatte. Sie fühlte Abbys lange und überraschend starke Arme, die sich um ihre Taille schlangen, und bald berührten ihre Füße nicht länger den Boden. Sie trat immer noch brutal um sich, als Abby sie von dem Objekt ihres Zornes, Direktor Vance, wegzerrte.

Die Welt brach um sie zusammen und die Tränen, die sie zurückgehalten hatte, entwichen ihr als Abby sie beide in Jethros Arme beförderte. Zum zweiten Mal in ebenso vielen Monaten fand sich Maddie schluchzend an Jethros Brust wieder.

Ende Kapitel 31


	32. The Very Thought of You aka Allein der G

**Wortanzahl:** 464 Wörter

**Kapitel 32 - The Very Thought of You aka Allein der Gedanke an dich**

Der heller werdende Himmel und die länger werdenden Schatten fanden Maddie Tyler im Schneidersitz auf einem der NCIS-Konferenztische.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem früheren Ausbruch gegenüber Vance beruhigt hatte, hatte sie die Nacht damit zugebracht still in die tintenschwarze Nacht über dem Anaconda zu starren und sich nicht Tony DiNozzo in einem Sarg vorzustellen. Es war eine viel schwierigere Aufgabe als sie je geglaubt hätte. In ihrem Kopf hatte sie fast alles arrangiert. Außer es seinem Vater zu erzählen, von dem sie hoffte, dass Jethro es tun würde. Und was würde sie genau mit ihrem Leben machen, welches sie sich nicht ohne Tony an ihre Seite vorstellen konnte, wie sie plötzlich realisierte.

Abby hatte den Großteil der Nacht damit zugebracht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie positiv denken sollte und erzählte über Tonys erstaunliche Fähigkeit aus allen Dingen unversehrt herauszukommen. Aber als die Stunden verstrichen und die Nachrichten von der USS Reagan in kürzeren Abständen und immer schrecklicher hereinkamen, ließ selbst Abbys ewiger Optimismus nach. Abby hatte vor einer Stunde den Raum verlassen, verzweifelt versuchend ihre Tränen zu verstecken, und ließ Maddie so in der Einsamkeit und Stille zurück. Ehrlich gesagt war Maddie für beides dankbar.

Als wirklich Sonnenlicht in den Raum fiel, bewegte Maddie ihren steifen und müden Körper um auf die Uhr an der Wand zu sehen. Es war nur kurz nach 6 Uhr, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass sie um 6:30 Uhr auf der Arbeit sein sollte, konnte sie sicherlich ihre Chefin anrufen und sie wissen lassen was passiert war. Vom Tisch kletternd, bahnte sie sich langsam ihren Weg zur Tür, neben der sie vor einigen Stunden ihre Handtasche fallen gelassen hatte. Als sie ihr Handy aus der Außentasche, wo sie es immer drin behielt, herausziehend, zog sie auch ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier mit heraus. Beim Aufheben des Papiers verlor sie beinahe ihr Telefon als sie realisierte, dass es der erste Brief war, denn sie Tony nach seiner Versetzung auf die USS Reagan geschickt hatte. Nach dem Verschleiß des Briefes schließend hatte Tony ihn mehrere Male gelesen, bevor er ihn mit kleinen Notizen und Dingen, die er darauf gekritzelt hatte, zurückgeschickt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in die Kiste, wo sie alle seine Briefe aufbewahrte, gelegt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und las ein weiteres Mal ihre und seine Worte.

Als sie die letzte Zeile las (Komm zu mir nach Hause, Tony. Werde ich, Maddie.), öffnete sich die Tür und Maddie lächelte hoch zu der Figur von Jethro Gibbs. "Er lebt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", Jethro blinzelte zu ihr herunter. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich dachte es mir nur", sie küsste das Papier, bevor sie es zurück in ihre Handtasche steckte.

Ende Kapitel 32


	33. Modes of Travel in Japan aka Arten der R

**Wortanzahl:** 594 Wörter

**Kapitel 33 - Modes of Travel in Japan aka Arten der Reise nach Japan**

"Was?", fragte Maddie als sie erkannte, dass Jethro sie anstarrte.

"Du lächelst", das Statement klang als wäre dies eine unmögliche Aufgabe und in diesem Moment sollte es dies wahrscheinlich sein.

Maddie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. "Ja, ich bin einfach nur seit Jahren mit mehr mit 'Space A' (Ü/N: Transportmöglichkeit für Militärangehörige in Militärflugzeugen) geflogen. Es bringt Erinnerungen zurück."

"Wie", forderte sie Jethro mit einem einzigen Wort auf fortzufahren.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht", Maddie seufzte und wandte sich ab vom Flugzeugfenster, aus dem sie herausgeschaut hatte, um sich noch mehr in ihrem Sitz zusammen zu rollen. "Mein Vater glaubte nicht daran in Urlaub zu fahren, konnte nicht verstehen warum du dir von der Arbeit frei nimmst um Geld auszugeben. Trotzdem konnte meine Mum ihm einmal im Jahr diesbezüglich Schuldgefühle einreden. Wir flogen immer mit 'Space A', was bedeutete, dass wir niemals wussten, wo unser Urlaub sein würde. Was auch immer der erste Flug mit Platz für uns Fünf war, dorthin ging es für uns. Wir hatten einige tolle Reisen: Hawaii, Alaska, Florida, einmal sogar Deutschland. Natürlich verbrachten wir auch eine unnatürliche Zeit in Delaware wegen Dover AFB, aber wenigstens waren wir nicht weit vom Meer entfernt."

Jethro sah sie weiterhin für einen langen Augenblick an, bevor er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr feststeckte. "Es tut mir leid, Mads."

"Tony wird wieder gesund", sagte sie, davon ausgehen, das es das war was Jethro gemeint hat.

"Das meine ich nicht, Kleine. Ich hätte es wissen müssen und es stoppen sollen."

"Was wissen?", sie blinzelte und versuchte herauszufinden was sie verraten hatte.

Er starrte sie einfach nur weiter an. Seine blauen Augen erzählten ihr, dass er die Wahrheit wusste und, was noch schlimmer war, er wusste, dass sie es wusste.

Seufzend, schaute sie wieder aus dem Fenster. "Ich war zwölf, bevor er an mich Hand anlegte, darum hättest du es nicht wissen können oder etwas dagegen tun können."

"Wie lange schlug er deine Mutter?"

"Mein ganzes Leben lang." Sie wandte ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen. "Es war nicht bis ich Kelly traf, dass ich verstand wie eine Familie zu sein hatte und wie es sich anfühlte. Es ist eine dieser Dinge, die Tony und ich gemeinsam haben."

"Bin nicht sicher, ob die Gemeinsamkeit Bastarde als Väter zu haben gut ist", knurrte Jethro.

"Nein, Jethro" Maddie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Ich meine, dass wir eine Familie und Liebe durch dich gefunden haben. Du hast uns beiden beigebracht wie ein Vater sein soll und wie sich eine Familie anfühlen sollte."

Jethro schnaubte. "Was für ein Vater kann seine Kinder nicht beschützen?"

"Die menschliche Art." Maddie küsste seine Wange.

Jethro seufzte nur.

Maddie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Jethro, es gibt sehr viele Väter, die nicht einmal den Raum durchqueren würden um nach ihren biologischen, neugeborenen Sohn zu sehen. Du jedoch sitzt in einem Flugzeug mit ungemütlichen Sitzen, keiner Temperaturregelung und keiner Nahrung um über die halbe Welt zu fliegen um bei einem nicht mit dir verwandten Erwachsenen zu sein. Das ist ein guter Vater."

"Vergiss nicht, die nicht mit mir verwandte Erwachsene mit der ich fliege", Jethro entwand seinen Arm aus Maddies und wand ihm um deren Schulter. "Ich werde versuchen, dass keinen von euch je wieder was passieren wird."

"Wir erwarten das nicht. Wir wollen nur das du für uns da bist, wenn es geht", Maddie kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

Ihren Haarschopf küssend, seufzte er: "Ich werde da sein." 

Ende Kapitel 33


	34. A Way of Caring oder Eine Art des Sorgen

**Wortanzahl:** 1627 Wörter

**Kapitel 34 - A Way of Caring oder Eine Art des Sorgens**

Maddie fing an sich zu fühlen als hätte sie seit einer Woche in ihrer Kleidung gelebt als Jethro und sie vor der dritten Schwesternstation standen, zu denen sie seit ihrer Ankunft im Okinawa Naval Krankenhaus vor einer Stunde gewiesen wurden. Sie war schmutzig und verschwitzt und hatte, außer einem kurzen Dämmerschlaf, seit über 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen. Das organisierte Chaos - kein Krankenhaus, auch militärische, waren wirklich für 22 Schwerverletzte und 17 Tote, die an dem Schwelle zum jeweils anderen standen, vorbereitet trotz all der Ausbildung, die es gab - wirbelte um sie herum und brachte sie an den Rand des mentalen und emotionalen Kollaps. Das einzige was sie davon abhielt die nächste Person, die sie ansah, zu erwürgen, war Jethros ruhige und beruhigende Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Der Mann, der wegen einem falsch gesetzten Komma in einem Bericht ausflippen konnte vor Wut, war ein Meer der Ruhe und Geduld. Maddie war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Gefühl deswegen dankbar zu sein oder vollkommen auszuflippen. Sie musste sich erinnern, dass Jethro ein Kriegsveteran war und wahrscheinlich in viel schlimmeren Plätzen in viel schlimmeren Situationen gewesen war.

Gerade als sie dachte ihr letzter Geduldsfaden wurde reißen, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen: "Agent Gibbs, Miss Tyler?"

Sie drehten sich um und erblickten einen großen, müden, grauhaarigen Mann in blutbespritzter OP-Kleidung. Maddie war dankbar als Jethro antwortete: "Ja. Sie sind?"

"Ich bin Doktor Hunnicutt..." 

Trotz der Situation oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, kicherte Maddie plötzlich.

Der Arzt nickte. "Ich kriege diese Reaktion oft. Zumindest bin ich in der Navy und nicht in der Army." 

"Es tut mir leid", Maddie errötete. "Ich bin wirklich nur sehr müde." 

Dr. Hunnicutt nickte verständnisvoll. "Warum gehen wir nicht raus aus diesem Trubel irgendwohin wo es leiser ist?"

Maddie und Jethro folgten dem Arzt mehrere kleine Korridore herunter, welche alle mit Leuten und medizinischen Geräten gefüllt zu sein schienen. Endlich erreichten sie ein kleines Sprechzimmer. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, verklang der gedämpfte Lärm des Krankenhauses und Maddie fühlte wie sie tiefer atmete.

Dr. Hunnicutt zog einen Stuhl für Maddie hervor als er erklärte, dass Jethro den anderen Stuhl nehmen solle. "Zuerst möchte ich mich für mein Aussehen entschuldigen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, aber ich wollte so schnell wie möglich mit ihnen reden. Ich verstehe, dass sie beide als Agent DiNozzos nächste Angehörige eingetragen sind, darum werde ich so gut es geht mit den Fakten umgehen. Offensichtlich ist Agent DiNozzo in meiner Behandlung seit er hier in Okinawa angekommen ist. Wissen Sie etwas über seinen Zustand?"

"Nein, wir waren seit über zwanzig Stunden unterwegs. Die letzte Information, die wir hatten, war, dass er im kritischen Zustand ist", erklärte Jethro als Maddies Hand langsam in die seine glitt.

"Das ist immer noch sein Zustand, wenn gleich stabiler", Dr. Hunnicutt hielt inne und betrachtete Maddie und Jethro genauer. "Wie viele Details wollen sie genau?"

"Alle", war Maddies sofortige Reaktion. "Ich habe Tiermedizin studiert und Jethro ist ein Marine, darum denke ich, dass wir damit umgehen können, aber vor allem muss ich es wissen."

Der Arzt nickte. "Sehr gut. Während der Explosion traf ein Splitter Agent DiNozzo in seinem linken Oberschenkel. Das Metallstück war sehr groß mit etwa 6x6, aber glücklicherweise versuchte Agent DiNozzo nicht es zu entfernen, da er sonst verblutet wäre. Außerdem war er fähig die Wunde zu reinigen und zu verbinden, aber er legte keine Blutsperre um sein Bein, sodass das Blut immer noch floss."

Maddie lächelte innerlich, als sie sich an diesen Artikel, den sie ihm vor einigen Monaten vorgelesen hatte, und an Tonys Neckereien, dass sein Verdienstabzeichen wertlos sei, erinnerte. Anscheinend war doch etwas von dem Artikel hängen geblieben.

Der Arzt fuhr fort, nichts von ihren Gedanken wissend. "Leider trieb Agent DiNozzo den Splitter tiefer in sein Bein beim Versuch vom Explosionsbereich zu fliehen und möglicherweise einer Matrosin, die verstorben ist, zu helfen. Dadurch wurde der kleine Riss im Oberschenkel zu einem größeren Bruch und seine Oberschenkelschlagader wurde angerissen. Wir operierten um den Splitter zu entfernen, reparierten die Arterie und den Oberschenkel. Da die Beinverletzung eine offene Fraktur, Typ III, war, machten wir uns Sorgen über einen Infekt weswegen wir uns entschieden einen Fixator von außen zu nutzen. Natürlich hat Agent DiNozzo auch eine Vielzahl von kleineren Verletzungen, aber der Oberschenkel ist unsere Hauptsorge im Moment."

"Ist er wach?", fragte Jethro ganz leise.

Dr. Hunnicutt seufzte. "Nein, er verlor das Bewusstsein Momente nachdem die Rettungskräfte ihn fanden. Er wachte vor der Operation nicht auf, sodass eine Sorge auch der Verdacht auf einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ist."

Maddie schniefte, aber lächelte dann. "Oh, Tony hat einen ziemlich harten Kopf."

"Da bin ich mir sicher", Dr. Hunnicutt lächelte sie an. "Würden Sie ihn gerne sehen?"

Sowohl Maddie als auch Jethro nickten.

"Um Sie zu warnen, er ist ziemlich angeschlagen und mehrere Geräte sind an ihm angeschlossen. Neben dem äußeren Fixator ist Agent DiNozzo an einen IV-Ständer für Antibiotika sowie Schmerzmittel und an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen."

"Was ist mit VALI?" Maddies Augen weiteten sich. "Tonys Lungen wurden beschädigt als er die Lungenpest hatte."

Bevor der Arzt antworten konnte, fragte Jethro: "VALI?"

"Ventilator-assozierte Lungenschädigung", erklärten Maddie und Dr. Hunnicutt gleichzeitig.

Ihren Kopf leicht neigen, deutete Maddie an, dass er fortfuhren sollte.

"Sie wissen ihr Gebiet, Miss Tyler."

Maddie errötete. "Ich habe an einigen Vorbereitungskurse für Medizin teilgenommen, während des Studiums für meinen Abschluss."

"Und mit Agent DiNozzos Lungenproblemen, haben Sie einige zusätzliche Forschungen getätigt", die Spekulation des Arztes wurde durch Maddies Erröten bestätigt. "Nun, Sie haben Recht, dass VALI ein Problem sein könnte, aber wir haben einige zusätzliche Vorkehrungen getroffen und ich habe mit Dr. Pitt in Bethesda geredet, der nicht begeistert ist von dieser Situation, aber er stimmte dem zu was wir getan haben. Gerade jetzt muss Agent DiNozzo am Ventilator sein um sein unregelmäßiges Atmen zu kontrollieren, welches für seine Lungen schlimmer sein könnte."

Maddie lächelte und nickte etwas als eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen verfärbte.

Aufstehend, zeigte der Arzt zur Tür. "Kommen Sie. Lassen Sie uns Ihren Agenten sehen."

Wieder fanden sich Maddie und Jethro dabei wieder wie sie dem Labyrinth aus geschäftigen Fluren und Gängen, die das Krankenhaus ausmachten, folgten. Bei einem Paar großer Flügeltüren ankommen, drückte Dr. Hunnicutt einen Knopf, der den Türen erlaubte aufzuschwingen um die Intensivstation zu offenbaren. Das weiße Zimmer mit seinen kleinen Patienten in gläsernen Kabinen, war sauber und ruhig, genauso wie das Piepsen der Herzmonitore und das Rauschen der Ventilatoren.

Eine Frau, die der Arzt herüber gerufen hat, kam ihnen mit einem sanften Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht entgegen.

"Sie müssen Maddie sein." Die Krankenschwester streckte ihre Hand nach Maddie aus.

Geschockt streckte Maddie ihre Hand nicht aus um den Handschlag zu erwidern. "Ja. Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich etwas voreilig bin. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich ein Bild von Ihnen und einige Briefe fand, als ich Agent DiNozzos Sachen durch sah", sie biss sich in ihre Lippe als sie dies erklärte. "Ich bin Agent DiNozzos Hauptkrankenschwester, Autumn Howe."

"Nun Autumn, du hast Recht, dies ist Miss Tyler und dies ist Agent Gibbs. Sie sind den ganzen Weg von DC hierher gekommen um bei Agent DiNozzo zu sein, darum denke ich können wir die Regeln etwas biegen und sie für eine Weile bei ihm lassen." Dr. Hunnicutt legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter um diesen sanften Befehl zu verstärken.

"Natürlich", Autumn nickte dem Arzt zu. "Agent DiNozzo ist genau hier drüben."

Als sie anfingen der Krankenschwester zu folgen, seufzte Maddie. "Könnten Sie ihn Tony nennen? Tony hasst es fast wie den Tod 'ver-agent-et' oder 'ver-sir-t' zu werden. Oh Gott, schlechte Wortwahl."

"Tony stirbt nicht, ich werde es nicht erlauben", Jethro drückte Maddies Hand, welche immer noch in seiner lag.

Beinahe bei Tonys Kabine angekommen, blieb Maddie abrupt stehen und zog an Jethros Hand als er weiterging.

Sich umdrehen um sie anzusehen, stellte sich Jethro direkt vor ihr. "Maddie, bist du in Ordnung?"

Maddie blinzelte einige Male, bevor sie zu ihm aufsah. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das tun kann. Was ist, wenn ich es nicht kann? Was ist, wenn ich nicht für ihm da sein kann?"

"Du kannst das tun", Jethro löste seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und hielt ihr Gesicht sanft in seinen Händen. "Du liebst Tony und du wirst dich auf diese Tatsache konzentrieren und auf den Fakt, dass er dich liebt. Du bist stark genug für das. Und wenn du es nicht bist; das ist es warum ich hier bin."

Tränen füllten ihre Augen als sie nickte.

Die Tränen, die ihr entkamen, mit seinen Daumen wegwischend, küsste Jethro ihre Stirn. Seinen Arm um ihre Schultern schlingen und ihr erlauben die ihre um seine Taille zu schlingen, drehten sie sich um und gingen zum Glasfenster. Der erste Anblick von Tony, bleich unter seinen Schnitten und Prellungen, ließ Maddie sich aufrichten.

"Was muss ich tun um zu ihm herein zu gehen?"

Nachdem sie ihre Hände und Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen und ihr Gesicht gewaschen hatte, schritt Maddie in die Kabine. Als sie eine Hand in sein Haar vergrub, lehnte sich Maddie herunter zu seinem Ohr. "Hey McQueen, ich bin endlich hier. Es hat mich drei A-Linienflüge gekostet, alle mit Jethro, ja er ist auch hier, und ich wurde praktisch auf einer Bank in einem Frachtflugzeug festgeschnallt, aber ich bin hier und ich werde nirgendwo hingehen bis du nicht mitkommst. Tony, ich weiß du kannst mich hören, darum ruhe dich maximal für einige Tage aus, bevor ich anfange mich wütend zu werden. Ich liebe dich, Tony."

Maddie legte ihren Kopf neben Tonys als die Tränen anfingen zu fallen. Sie konnte fühlen wie Jethros tröstende Hand Kreise auf ihren Rücken strich als seine brechende Stimme Tony befahl gesund zu werden.

Ende Kapitel 34


	35. The Choices We Make oder Die Entscheidun

**Wortanzahl:** 1169 Wörter

**Kapitel 35 - The Choices We Make oder Die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen****  
**  
"Hey", Maddie lächelte als sie den Raum betrat und eine große Kiste auf den Rolltisch legte.

Sich leicht anstrengen um sich etwas mehr aufzusetzen, damit er in die Kiste sehen konnte, erwiderte Tony die Begrüßung. "Warst du einkaufen nachdem du Gibbs zum Flughafen gebracht hast?"

"Nein, dies kam per Speziallieferung für uns", Maddie griff in die Box, aber hielt inne um wieder hoch zu Tony zu sehen. "Übrigens, das nächste Mal wenn Jethro eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zum Flughafen braucht, gehst du mit ihm. Ich schwöre, dieser Mann klammert sich mit eiserner Faust an Schuldgefühlen fest. Er muss sich an die hundertmal zwischen hier und dort dafür entschuldigt haben, dass er zurück nach Virginia muss."

"Ich hasse es zuzugeben, aber ich bin irgendwie dankbar, dass er zum Navy Yard zurückkehren muss. Gibbs und ich neigen dazu ein Verfallsdatum auf medizinisch erzwungene Pflege zu haben und es nicht schön, wenn wir dieses überschreiten."

Maddie lachte. "Also sind drei Wochen fast dein Verfallsdatum?"

"Eigentlich sind es meist nur zehn Tage, dann ruft er Ducky und Abby, dass sie kommen und sich um mich kümmern sollen. Du weißt, nur damit er mich nicht umbringt. Du musst ein Konservierungsmittel für unsere Zeit in deiner Art haben." Als Maddie nur ihren Kopf schüttelte, versuchte Tony nach der Kiste zu greifen. "Was haben wir bekommen?"

Seine Hand weg schlagend, ermahnte ihn Maddie. "Pass auf. Du willst dieses Zeug nicht auf dich verschütten. Es scheint so, dass Abby, als sie gehört hat, dass wir für mindestens drei weitere Wochen in Japan sein würden, entschieden hat etwas Langeweile zu lindern. Sie überzeugte Dan, unseren Hausmeister, ihr zu helfen in unsere Wohnung einzubrechen, was eine gute Sache war, weil für die letzten drei Wochen stand eine Packung Milch auf dem Tresen. Sie leerten sowohl diese als auch den Kühlschrank."

"Und schickten es uns", Tony rümpfte seine Nase.

"Nein, du Dummkopf", Maddie verdrehte ihre Augen. "Sie haben uns die Sachen geschickt, weswegen sie bei uns eingebrochen sind: unseren tragbaren DVD-Player, eine Auswahl an DVDs und meinen Laptop."

"Abs, ich liebe dich", Tony streckte seine gierigen Hände in Richtung der Kiste. "Was für DVDs?"

"Sie hat ein paar wirklich gute ausgesucht", Maddie griff in die Kiste und fing an DVD-Hüllen herauszuziehen und als sie die Titel vorlas, antwortete Tony mit einem berühmtem Zitat. "Casablanca."

"Ich schau Dir in die Augen, Kleines."

"Die Thomas Crown Affäre - die Originalfassung natürlich."

"Was willst du einem Mann besorgen, der schon alles hat?"

"Marnie."

"Du bist sehr sexy mit deinem sauberen Gesicht."

Maddie sah hoch. "Ernsthaft, dass ist das Zitat das du aus diesem Film auswählst? Nicht 'Das beste Ding für das Innere eines Mannes oder einer Frau ist das Äußere eines Pferdes.'"

"Hey, ich hätte auch machen können: 'Du Freud, ich Jane?'"

Maddie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Du bist hoffnungslos. Finding Forrester. Du besitzt diesen Film?"

"Natürlich, es ist ein Connery, oder nicht?" Tony nahm ihr den Film ab. "'Die Frauen werden mit dir schlafen, wenn du ein schlechtes Buch schreibst.' Ach so, deshalb schreibt Bambino!"

"Deep Six war gut, Agent Tommy", Maddie duckte sich als 'Finding Forrester' zu ihr zurückkam. "Oh, endlich das gruselige Zeug. Psycho."

"Der beste Freund eines Jungens ist seine Mutter."

"The Shining."

"Hier ist Johnny!"

"The Village."

"Nicht so gruselig, wenn man es mit The Shining vergleicht, aber 'Tun Sie Ihr Bestes um nicht zu schreien.'"

Maddie lachte. "Nicht so gruselig, nein, aber du hast alles von M. Night Shyamalan. Oh, ich liebe The Sixth Sense."

"'Ich sehe tote Menschen'", Tony stoppte und wandte seinen Kopf von ihr ab. "Lass uns den nicht schauen, okay?"

Maddie blickte herunter auf die DVD-Hülle in ihrer Hand und dann zu Tony. Sie wusste er dachte an Sammie - ein Thema über das er seit Wochen brütete. Seufzend schob sie die DVDs schnell wieder in die Kiste und bewegte den Tisch, sodass sie neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen konnte. Seine Hand ergreifen, begann sie sie zärtlich zu streicheln. "Wenn du es nicht willst, brauchst du es mir nicht zu sagen, aber über was hast mit Sammie auf dem Schiff gesprochen?"

"Haben wir nicht. Erinnerst du dich, sie war tot als ich sie fand", Tony weigerte sich immer noch zu ihr hochzusehen.

"Tony", sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. "Es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, als wir uns vorstellen können. Ich glaube daran, dass sie mit dir sprach. Ich glaube daran, dass du mit ihr gesprochen hast. Ich glaube daran, dass sie, egal ob es ihr lebender Körper oder ihre Seele gewesen war, zu dir gesprochen hat. Eines Tages hoffe ich, dass du dich dafür entscheidest, dies mit mir zu teilen."

Als sie begann sich aufzurichten, zog Tony sie vorsichtig wieder herunter. "Leg dich zu mir?"

Maddie nickte und kroch vorsichtig auf das Bett. Sie hatten bereits die Stellen entdeckt, wo Maddie ihren Kopf und Arm hinlegen konnte ohne Tony wirkliche Schmerzen zu bereiten und einen guten Teil verbrachten sie täglich zusammengerollt mit Reden oder einfach zuhören wie die andere Person als Beweis des Lebens atmete. Sich auf ihren Platz zusammen rollen, wartete Maddie bis Tony bereit war zu sprechen.

"Hast du jemals an die Zukunft gedacht?", fragte Tony leise und sein Kopf ruhte nun auf ihren.

Maddie nickte gegen seine Brust.

"Unsere Zukunft?"

Maddie seufzte leise. "Mehr als ich wahrscheinlich sollte."

Tony schwieg wieder für mehrere lange Minuten, bevor er schließlich fort fuhr. "Ich habe dies niemanden erzählt, nicht einmal dir, aber nachdem Kate gestorben war, habe ich mich entschieden, dass, wenn ich jemals das Glück habe ein kleines Mädchen zu haben, würde ich sie Caitlyn nennen. Während ich an Bord der Reagan war, fing ich wieder an über dieses kleine Mädchen nachzudenken, aber ihr Name war Kelly Caitlyn und... sie war unsere Tochter. Als ich dachte, dass ich mit Sammie redete, las ich ihr deine Briefe vor um sie zu trösten und vom Schmerz abzulenken. Ich denke, dass ich sie in Wirklichkeit vorlas um mich zu trösten und abzulenken. Nun, ich hatte Angst... dass wir keine Zukunft haben."

"Tony", Maddie stützte sich auf um zu ihm hochzusehen, "das macht keinen Sinn. Was hat Sammie mit unserer Zukunft zu tun?"

"Weil sie sie sah. Sagte es spielte wie ein schwarzweiß Film in ihrem Kopf ab, während ich ihr deine Briefe las. Wenn sie tot war", Tony verstummte als eine Träne seine Wange herunterrollte.

Maddie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. "Es spielt keine Rolle. Tony, unsere Zukunft ist die unsere. Vielleicht sah Sammie sie, vielleicht tat sie es nicht. Vielleicht hast du die Unterhaltung mit Sammie geträumt, vielleicht auch nicht. Die Zukunft gehört uns um sie zu machen, erfolgreich oder scheiternd. Wir haben die Kontrolle über die Entscheidungen, die wir machen und die Länge, sehr lang und natürlich sehr glücklich, unserer Beziehung bestimmen. Obwohl ich den Namen Kelly Caitlyn mag, wir könnten sie K.C. rufen."

Tonys Augen weiteten sich als er sich so drehte um Maddie anzusehen.

Ende Kapitel 35


	36. All I Desire aka alles was ich begehre

**Wortanzahl:** 463 Wörter

**Kapitel 36 - All I Desire aka alles was ich begehre**

Tony vertiefte den Kuss, seine Zunge erforschte und kostete ihren Mund mit Bedürfnis und Verlangen. Seine Hand, welche auf ihrer Taille geruht hatte, begann langsam ihren Körper zu erklimmen. Als sein Daumen über ihre Brustwarze fuhr, öffneten sich Maddies Augen abrupt.

Vorsichtig, aber schnell, entfernte sie sich von ihm und stieg aus dem Krankenbett. Ihre verknitterte Kleidung ordnend, blickte sie auf ihn herunter. "Tony, wir können nicht."

"Warum nicht? Wir haben es schon vorher gemacht?", schmollte Tony.

"Nicht mit einem Metall das aus deinem Bein ragt", Maddie deutete auf Tonys heilendes Bein.

Den Fixateur anstarren als hätte er ihn nie zuvor gesehen, zuckte Tony die Schultern. "Hab ich vergessen."

"Vergessen? Du hast das vergessen?"

"Hey", Tony kämpfte sich in eine aufrechtere Position. "Du solltest dich geschmeichelt fühlen. Dieses Ding tut weh. Schlimm. Die ganze Zeit. Aber etwas Rummachen mit dir und ich vergesse alles."

"Okay, das ist schmeichelhaft", Maddie errötete als sie an Tonys Seite zurückkehrte, "aber wir können es nicht aus dem Ruder laufen lassen. Ich meine, du bist immer noch im Krankenhaus und weißt du wie peinlich es wäre dies zu erklären?"

Tony grinste. "Ich denke wir brauchen es niemanden zu erklären, wenn dieser bei uns hereinplatzt."

"Ja, nun gut, dann lass uns das Gespräch mal üben.'Hi Jethro oder Abby, Tony kann doch noch nicht dieses Wochenende nach Bethesda rüber geflogen werden. Warum nicht? Oh, wir haben nur ein paar seiner Schrauben verbogen bevor Dr. Hunnicutt sie entfernen konnte. Wie wir sie verbogen haben? Oh, du weißt schon, einfach durch Sex."

Tony wurde knallrot. "Okay, kein Sex bis der Fixator ab ist."

"Kein Sex bis es der Arzt sagt." Maddie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Dann musst du dieses Zimmer verlassen... Nein, du musst Japan verlassen." 

"Warum?" Maddie lachte.

"Weil ich mich endlich besser fühle und ich will nicht vor Verlangen sterben", Tony schob sie leicht und neckend von seinem Bett herunter.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du tatsächlich daran sterben kannst."

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Fein, dann geh nicht. Ich werde es dir dann einfach beweisen."

"Tony, Süßer", Maddie nutzte ihre heisere Stimme als sie graziös zum Bett zurück schritt, "darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Dr. Hunnicutt morgen diesen bösen Fixator entfernen wird. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

"Sex", Tonys Gesicht strahlte voll Erwartungen.

"Nein, Vollnarkose, gefolgt von zwei Tagen intensiver Physiotherapie und einem 20-Stunden-Flug dieses Wochenende. Baby, es werden Monate sein bevor du wieder bereit sein wirst." Maddie gab ihm einem Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich manchmal hasse, oder?" Tonys Kopf sank wegen der Niederlage nach unten.

Maddie kroch zurück ins Bett und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Solange du mich den Rest der Zeit liebst."

"Für immer und ewig, Maddie. Für immer und ewig." 

Ende

**Ü/N:** Ja, auch diese Geschichte hat hiermit ihr Ende gefunden. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß gehabt mit unserem kleinen Junggesellen und seinem Backfisch. Und vielleicht sagt ihr mir dies auch mit einem kleinen Review. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen! :D

Zudem an alle, die Angst haben an einem Tony/Maddie-Entzug zu leiden. Nur keine Bange kann ich da sagen! Ihr müsst Tony/Maddie nicht versagen. Ich werde ab sofort immer wieder One-Shots über Tony/Maddie posten. Vielleicht wird euch die ja auch gefallen. ;-)

Zu finden ist diese Sammlung von One Shots hier...

Across the Ages

LG  
Shadow


End file.
